Avengers:Encore
by Maca56
Summary: *AU* Tony Stark saved the world from Thanos. Peter Parker saved the world from Mysterio. Tony got his life back. Peter got peace with MJ for a while. When Thor Odinson goes missing, new and old threats emerge across Earth and its up to the damaged Tony Stark and the rebuilding Peter Parker to set things right. Hydra, the multiverse and more await the rebuilding Avengers.
1. Chapter1

Welcome everyone to a new avengers fic I'm working on. It's an AU as stated in the description, and is set after the events of Far From Home. Updates will be sort of random as I don't fully know where to take this, all I know is endgame and Spider-Man got me wanting to write again.

Thanks for putting up with it,

~Maca56

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the MCU or Marvel Comics.

~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Coffee Break

"So...coffee..."

I smiled at the girl sitting across the table from me.

Her brown curls fell in front of her face, but one chocolate brown eye was visible. Her lips were pulled into a small smile.

"Yeah...coffee..."

She smiled, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Seems a little tame compared to...oh I don't know, swinging through the city like a mad man?"

My smile widened at that and I sipped my coffee.

"It's not every day you get to go on a date with Spider-Man MJ, I thought I'd make it special."

"You're such an idiot Parker."

We were relaxing at a small café downtown New York, but it was packed full, the poor silver haired man at the counter could barely keep up with the orders.

I was wearing my red plaid shirt with a blue hoodie and jeans, while MJ wore a black long sleeve and black pants.

We sat in relative silence for a few moments, the café bustling with people and the city streets filled with cars.

"So...hows the 'Stark internship'?"

"It only took you 5 dates to even bring it up." I said, smiling.

MJ scoffed.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed, dork."

I smiled and sipped my coffee.

"It's been good, Mr. Stark has been really helpful with everything, and I even got a job with Stark Industries."

"Mr. Stark could help you get that job with the Bugle that you wanted too."

MJ looked up from her cup, smirking.

"Thanks, but I don't need help from a billionaire hero, or a wall crawling insect, I just wanna expose JJJ for the lying psycho he is."

"First, I'm an arachnid, second JJJ is crazy, but he tells things from an alternative point of view."

MJ cocked her brow, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"You, Peter Parker, are sticking up for the guy who rails on you in the media, calling you a 'menace' and a 'danger to society', as well as saying your association with Stark makes him dangerous?"

"I have a hard time being mad at people."

"Except for when you ordered a drone strike on Brad."

"That was one time!"

"Yeah, and you were so afraid that you'd lose your chance with me, you tried to have him killed." MJ said, smiling ear to ear.

I sunk into my chair.

"Stark took the glasses if it makes you feel any better..." I mumbled.

MJ burst out laughing.

"Of course he did! This is great!"

I smirked.

"Guess I have to call your mom and tell her May can drive us, then I'll just swing you home."

MJ's mouth dropped.

"I will never go out with you again if you do."

That made me smile.

"I win."

"Loser."

"You love me."

"Shut up."

We both returned to a comfortable silence, me sipping my French vanilla and MJ her black coffee.

"You know, I have a mission coming up?"

MJ cocked a brow.

"With Captain America of all people."

"What one? Flying one or old man?"

"Flying one. Gotta help him recover a top secret thing."

"And what is that secret thing?"

"I said it's a secret did I not?" I said, smiling.

"Not funny you ass."

MJ's face went serious.

"How dangerous is it?"

I smiled.

"I'll be fine."

"How dangerous Peter?"

My smile faded and I thought.

"It shouldn't be too bad, we're sneaking into a boat to get back some documents, if I fight people they'll just be grunts."

"You better not be bullshitting me Parker, I'm scarier than any villain Stark can accidentally cook up."

I reached across the table and grabbed MJ's hand.

"I promise you it won't be that bad Michelle. Sam will be there, Mr. Stark will be there and we'll have Scott and Hope on standby, if anything goes bad there's much more experienced heroes ready to help."

The worry in MJ's face seemed to leave, and I could feel her calm down.

I smiled at her.

"You better come back dork."

"I'm here now." I said.

I leaned in and kissed her, right as my phone started going off.

"Karen, I said put it on silent."

"_I'm sorry Peter, but it's Tony." _

I looked at MJ and she smiled.

"Go take the call, I'll finish up my book while you're gone." She said, reaching into her bag.

"Thanks MJ." I said and ran outside.

"_Hey kid." _Tony Stark said over the phone.

"Uhhh hi Mr. Stark. Is this important, I'm kind of on a date right now."

"_Sorry Pete, I didn't mean to interrupt. Well actually that's a lie but I had to check in._"

I sighed.

"You're just checking in? While I'm on a date? Really Mr. Stark?"

"_Gotta make sure you and Michelle aren't doing the dirty, you're only 16. Don't want any baby Parker's running around before you can even take off your training wheels." _

I smiled, my face beet red.

"What's the real reason you called Mr. Stark?"

I heard Tony sigh over the phone.

"_Point Breaks gone missing. Said he was going to New Asgard and disappeared. It seems a little fishy to me, and not just because he disappeared in New Asgard." _

"What do you want me to do?"

"_When you're done with your girlfriend, get up to the compound as soon as you can. Don't rush your date though, rushed dates lead to angry women." _

"MJ would only try to kill me."

_"Pepper has tried to kill me." _

"I'll see you soon, nice hearing from you Mr. Stark."

"_Good luck kid. See you soon." _

The line went silent and I walked back into the café.

True to her word, MJ had finished her book by the time I got back.

_Symphony for the City of the Dead_ by M.T. Anderson.

"Its about a Russian composer, Shostakovich."

"Different from your normal material isn't it?"

"I'm branching out."

"Fair enough."

MJ's hair had fallen back over her face, and she looked worried.

"Why did Tony call you."

"He has a new mission for me."

"Are you leaving?"

"Not until you want me to."

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Now, lets get back to a happier topic."

~~~~~~~

When we finished I walked up to the counter and tipped the silver haired man.

"Thanks so much Stan!"

He turned around, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Not a problem Peter, I'll welcome you back any time!"

I waved to Stan and MJ smiled at him as we left.

We stopped just outside the café as people hurried their way to and fro.

"So...it's only 2, wanna do some other stuff?"

MJ smiled.

"Let's go drone hunting with your mask." She said and skipped off.

I smiled.

"Man I love her." I muttered.

Could life get any better?


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Point Break

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for all possible sightings of Thor Odinson between August 17th and September 20th please."

"_Of course boss." _

I sat in the Avengers compound, scouring every map I could to find a possible location of Thor.

"_I couldn't find much boss, just the same things as last time."_

I sighed and pinched my nose.

"No worries F.R.I.D.A.Y. we'll try again later."

I waved my hand and the map collapsed into the table, it's light shutting off.

The door to the room opened, and I could hear the clicking of heels.

I turned around and saw a very concerned Pepper with a steaming mug in her hand.

"Tony, you've been in here all day. You need to come out and take a break." She said, handing me the mug.

"He's been missing too long Pep, it's not like him."

Pepper sighed and sat down.

"Tony, you've locked yourself in this room for a week, barely coming in and out. We're all worried for him but you need to take a break."

I sighed and sank down in my seat.

"He's my friend Pepper. I have to find him before I worry about anything else."

"Tony, take a break. Peter is on his way with his girlfriend, Rhodey and Sam will be back soon and the other Avengers are still here. You can rest for a little while."

I sat forward, resting my head in my hands.

"Not now Pepper, just give me a little more time." I said, reactivating the map.

Pepper sighed and left the room.

———————

"_Boss? I found something. September 19th at 12:01 am, a man similar in description to Thor was spotted in Nunavut." _

I slowly sat up in my chair.

"Nunavut?"

"_The territory in Canada boss." _

"I know where it is, why would he be there?"

I opened the door just in time to see Peter Parker, mid knock.

"Oh, uh hi Mr. Stark. Sorry I'm late."

I smiled at the sight of him.

"You're just in time, I hope you brought your suit."

I walked through the door, bumping into someone I hadn't noticed before.

"I guess my age is catching up to me, I'm sorry..."

The person I bumped into stared at me for a moment, cocking her brow.

"Michelle." She said.

"Right, pleasure to meet you Michelle. I'm Tony Stark, although I'm sure you knew that already." I said, glancing in her direction and continuing onward.

"Meet me in the briefing room when you're ready kid, and Michelle, feel free to stay as long as you'd like. Happy will look after you." I said as I waved my hand.

A few minutes later, a very embarrassed Peter appeared, dressed in his red and black suit.

"Next time, try to be more careful with my girlfriend Mr. Stark." He said, slipping his mask on.

I tapped the reactor on my chest, the mark 85 armour quickly covering me head to toe.

"I like her." I said, taking two steps and lifting off.

Peter shot a web onto my foot, catching a ride as I flew off towards Canada.

———————

We landed in a remote cave north of Iqualuit, the land around it all but deserted.

"I-it's-s f-f-f-freezing Mr. S-Stark." Peter said, shivering like a mad man.

"You should've built a heater into that suit kid."

I walked into the cave, activating lights in my repulsors.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for activity."

"_Of course boss." _

A blue mesh went over my surroundings, highlighting something at the back of the room.

"The hell is that?"

Peter and I approached the highlighted object.

It was a rather large stone with Nordic engravings.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what is this for?"

"_Transportation to the bifrost according to Selvigs research boss."_

"Thor is trying to get away? I wonder why."

I continued to search the cave with Peter, looking for any possible clue as to Thor's motivations.

I took a scan of the entire location, adding it to my holo-maps.

"Alright kid, we found all we need. Let's go before we go the way of the mammoth."

_Back at the Avengers Compound..._

"Hey Sam? We got a guy at the door asking to come in." James Rhodes called to me.

"Well ask him who he is."

Rhodes sighed and spoke into the radio.

"Please tell me your name sir."

Rhodes turned in his chair, pinching his nose and said:

"He says his name is Quentin Beck."


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

"Who the hell do you think you are!?!"

A very angry Tony Stark had pinned "Quentin" to a wall, a repulsor stuck in the latters face.

"Look, Antoni-Tony, I have a lot to explain."

The eye slits on the iron man mask darkened.

"You're supposed to be dead 'Beck'. I know who you are Daniel Burkhart. I know what you did. It takes a lot of gall to walk back in hear."

The man struggled against the grip of the Iron Man suit.

"Stark...just let me explain."

The iron man mask retracted, revealing a very angry looking Tony Stark.

"I think I already have enough explanation. You stole my tech, framed a teenager for murder, attempted to KILL MILLIONS IN EUROPE-"

A green blast of energy sent Tony flying across the room.

In an instant the other Avengers were battle ready.

"I didn't want to have to do that..." 'Quentin' said, dusting himself off.

He turned to the other Avengers.

"Please people, you need to listen to me."

"And why should we?" I asked.

He turned to me.

"Because Mr. Parker, I need to clarify a lot with you folks."

'Quentin' raised his hands in the air.

"I come in peace, and I promise that this is no illusion."

Sam scoffed.

"Promises don't mean shit coming from a guy who lies as a profession."

Rhodes had multiple guns trained on the man in his War Machine suit, and Sam had his shield.

"Move and you're dead, start talking." He said, looking to Tony.

"Speak dome-head." Tony added.

"Ok, thank you. My name is Quentin Beck, I come from Earth -1479. I was brought to your universe when Tony snapped, and yes my Earth was destroyed, but not by 'Elementals'-" Beck said. "It was destroyed by Thanos. On my Earth, you failed to take the stones from him. He snapped, and decimated our universe."

We all looked at each other, unsure whether to believe him or not.

Quentin continued.

"Some of us were decimated, some, like myself, were scattered across the multiverse. The 'Mysterio' you know, Daniel Burkhart, is my doppelgänger from this Earth. You each had one on my Earth too."

Tony cocked his head.

"How the hell do you expect us to believe you?"

Quentin sighed.

"I don't, I really don't. All I have is a recording from your counterpart in my world Tony. His name was Antonio Stark, and he's the reason I'm alive."

A suit suddenly materialized around 'Beck' in a cloud of green smoke, the suit identical to the one Mysterio wore.

A video projection appeared from his right gauntlet, and he held it up for everyone to see.

The face of a man incredibly similar to Tony's appeared.

"_My name is Antonio Stark. A few days ago, a hole was torn in my dimension and strange things have been coming through. This on top of Thanos and Lady Death has proven to be too much. We're losing. I've created this video as a precaution for any hostilities for the brave people who volunteered to go through the hole..." _

I looked to Tony, but he looked deep in thought.

"_...we are desperate. Some of us need to survive. Give them a chance if they survive. We need-" _

A loud explosion rocked the video.

"_Shit! J.A.R.V.I.S. close the video." _

Antonio suited up into strange looking armour and flew off before the video cut.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Any illusions?"

"_None at all boss." _

Quentin lowered his arm.

"I was a hero on my Earth. Your ex-employee, Daniel Burkhart, stole my identity, copied my suit and my powers and used your tech to take advantage of what Thanos did to your Earth. I'm not the same man he was."

I crossed my arms.

"If you weren't him, how do you know my name?"

'Quentin' sighed.

"I've seen the footage. I've got a lot I need to do to clear my name, and I need to amend what my doppelgänger did. I'm sorry that he used me to hurt you Peter."

"Happy, come escort our 'friend' to a cell and keep him there until we can fact check his story."

————————

Tony had his head in his lap when Happy and I entered his lab.

"Mr. Stark? Is everything ok?"

Tony sighed and turned around to face us.

"His story checks out."

Happy nodded.

"Daniel Burkhart was a former employee of Stark Industries, and was in fact the man you fought kid."

My eyes widened.

"How do you know Mr. Stark?"

Tony stood up and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I've been researching his story all day. A hole was opened in our dimension after my snap. Daniel found Quentin and used him to make himself a hero. He tormented you as a way of getting back at me. It's Daniel that died in London fighting you, and Beck was imprisoned by the rest of his team."

Tony patted my shoulder.

"This one is good, I think."

I felt a huge weight get lifted off my shoulders.

No one but MJ knew about what Quent-, Daniel, tormented me with in his illusions, and I was glad there was a possibility I wouldn't need to deal with them again.

Tony started to lead me and Happy out of the room.

"Let's go pay old chrome dome a visit."

——————

"Happy, unlock the door."

"You sure about this Tony?"

"What have I told you about questioning me? I'm the genius."

The door rattled open in front of us and inside was Beck, his full costume on, save the helmet.

"You could've broken out if you wanted, why didn't you?" I asked.

"I needed to earn at least some of your trust."

Tony entered the cell and patted him on the back.

"Your story checks out Cloud 9, yeah I think that's what I'll call you, you're free to go."

Beck looked confused.

"You're letting me go? After everything Daniel did?"

Tony raised a finger.

"There's a few...strings attached. We'll be monitoring you, looking for any other people from your dimension, stuff like that."

Tony made a gesture for him to follow him, and Beck did.

"You'll need to keep in contact with us here at the compound. If you decide to take up the Mysterio mantle, or reclaim it i suppose, let someone here know."

Quentin smiled softly.

"Thank you Stark."

Tony just patted his back and walked off.

Quentin turned to me and his face hardened.

"Peter, I get it if you don't trust me, but know I'm not like Burkhart. I want to protect this world unlike my own. We failed my Earth, but I won't fail yours."

I smiled weakly at Beck.

He stuck his hand out, and reluctantly I took it.

"I'll be seeing you around Peter."

And with that, Quentin Beck left the room.

I left, feeling my chest tighten.

I walked as fast as I could towards the guest room across the hall from my quarters.

Knocking on the door, it opened almost instantly, and I was pulled into a hug.

"Peter, you're ok. It's ok you dork."

I squeezed MJ as hard as I could.

"Peter...stop...too...tight..."

I immediately stopped hugging her.

"Oh my god MJ I'm so sorry."

She smiled and pulled me into the room.

"It's ok, I know you're stressed. I saw who you and Stark had to deal with all day."

I sighed and sat down on her bed.

"My 'Peter Tingle' wasn't going off, and Mr. Stark fact checked everything. He's not the same guy who tried to kill us-"

"-but he still makes you afraid. I know." MJ finished my sentence.

MJ sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"If he tries anything, I'll beat him with that mace I'm 'borrowing' from the queens vault."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Thanks MJ, I'm sorry for making your life infinitely more complicated."

"I'm here by choice you idiot."

MJ stood up and I groaned in protest.

"Let's go for a walk Peter, I think we both need some fresh air."


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4:

My lab was dark and quiet. A small blue glow was emitting from the scanner on my table, the runestone Peter and I found resting on it.

"Where the hell were you going Odinson?" I muttered under my breath.

Turning around, I snapped my fingers and the lights turned on.

The lab was full of projects. Experimental wings for Sam, a new suit for Rhodey, most of my old suits and a Rescue Mk2 suit among other things.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Do you have anything on the stone yet?" I asked, walking over to the arc reactor that contained the Mk 85 suit.

"_Not yet boss. Selvigs research is hard to decipher. Is there no other specialist you know?" _

I sighed and pinched my nose.

"Dammit..." I muttered.

I knew another of course, but I'd avoided talking to him since...

Thanos.

"I do, contact Stephen Strange and ask him to come at his earliest convenience."

"_Right away boss." _

I picked up the core and placed it on my workbench, tapping it twice.

On the bench was the Mk 85 suit, my most advanced suit.

The one I died in.

The reality of that hadn't really settled in yet. I'd been distracting myself, first with the kid and then with finding Thor.

I'd never thought of improvements to the suit. I intended to die in it.

But I'm here still, because of him.

As if on queue, an orange, sparking circle appeared in my lab and through stepped Doctor Strange.

I turned and straightened myself.

He looked mildly annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Stark. I take it you called me for a reason."

I waved my hand and walked back over to the scanner.

"That's right Gandalf. I found this-" I gestured to the stone. "-and Selvig is a crazy S.O.B. with indecipherable work, so I figured I'd ask another expert."

Strange picked the stone up and examined it.

"It's for transportation, but the engraving is slightly different."

He spun the stone around in his hand, his hands glowing slightly.

"Who used this last?"

I shrugged.

"Thor Odinson I think. He's been missing for a while and the kid and I found that stone in a cave he was spotted near."

Strange nodded.

"I need to take this back with me. I need some time with the stone in the Sanctum to figure out its true purpose. I'll be back once I find something."

Strange started to summon a portal.

"Hold up Merlin! I need that thing to find my friend."

Strange stepped through the portal and turned to face me.

"He's my friend to Stark, and you'll get the stone back."

With that, the portal closed.

I sighed and walked back to the arc reactor.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., make a file for a mark 86 suit, let's look into improving this baby."

———————

"Come on man! Go quicker!"

Five men stood inside a bank, one trying to pick a lock on a rather large safe.

"I can't go any quicker dumbass. Just make sure no one gets in."

The 4 men were armed with varying weapons, shotguns, hand guns and an anti-gravity gun from before Toomes was arrested.

The 5th was different, wearing an orange and yellow mechanical suit with electric gloves.

"Dammit Shultz, I don't like this. Hurry up!"

The armoured man stood up and punched the man, knocking him unconscious.

"I told you I can't go any quicker."

He went back to work on the safe.

"Hey, when did it get so foggy in here?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know man, James, check the door."

One of the men slowly walked towards the door, shotgun in hand.

"Nothing here bo-"

His sentence was cut off.

"AAAAAAGHHH!!!"

The other 2 men perked up at his scream.

"Shultz, look man we gotta go!"

Herman Shultz stood up.

"You bet your ass we do. Let's get out of here!"

A green smoke descended around the 3 men.

A silhouette appeared in the cloud, and a green blast sent the man with the anti-gravity gun flying.

"Argh!"

The other man began firing into the fog.

"I wouldn't try that."

Behind him appeared Quentin Beck.

The man aimed his gun at him, Beck grabbing it and twisting his arm.

The man dropped the gun and was sent flying by a green blast.

Shultz activated his gauntlets.

"You're that Mysterio guy right? You might have taken my boys down, but you ain't ever messed with the Shocker!"

He ran at Beck and swung for his head.

His hand passed right through the illusion.

"What the hell?"

A green blast hit Schultz in the back, knocking him over.

"You were too easy to fake out. I can understand why Spider-Man can't take you seriously."

Mysterio floated down, his green triangles summoned and ready, his cape flowing behind him as the illusion fizzled out.

Schultz stood up.

"Come on man. It's gonna take more than a magic beam to hurt me." He said, charging up his gauntlets.

He shot a blast a Mysterio, knocking him out of the air.

"Ranged attacks, didn't have those on my Earth..." Beck muttered as he stood up.

"Your Earth?"

Beck sighed and shot another beam, knocking Schultz down again.

"Stay down, id rather not drag this out when we both know I'm going to win."

Schultz laughed, the yellow eyes of his Iron Man like mask glowing.

"We'll see about that."

A shotgun blast to the back knocked Quentin over.

"Oof!"

Schultz stood up and ran over to the culprit.

"I'm sorry I hit you, we gotta run!"

A golden hand appeared on the shoulder of the shotgun man.

"Not so fast." Quentin said, spinning the man around.

He punched the man hard, breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground.

He raised his arms in a defensive stance as Schultz turned around to face him.

"You just survived a shotgun at point blank range? How the fu-"

"Armour dumbass."

Schultz reactivated the gauntlets, electricity crackling.

"Whatever man, lets just get this over with so I can go home."

He ran at Beck, swinging for his head.

Expertly ducking the blow, Beck spun and kicked Schultz in the back, sending him tumbling forward.

Growling, he got back up and charged at Beck, picking him up and slamming him into a wall before punching him hard in the stomach.

Beck fell to the ground, the air in his lungs being knocked out of him.

Schultz picked up the man while e was sprawled on his back and slammed him into the ground.

"You're a weak little man ain't ya?"

Beck rose to his hands and knees.

"Or maybe I'm just playing you?"

Beck fizzled out, and a kick from behind sent Schultz sprawling on the floor.

Before he could react, he felt himself being lifted into the air by a strange force.

He was turned around and faced Mysterio, using his abilities to hold him in place.

"You tried your best 'Shocker', but you belong in prison and you'll stay there as long as I'm around."

Mysterio spun the eye of the triangle in his right hand, making Herman's mask pop off.

He motioned with his left hand, morphing the mask into a sheet of metal and tied Schultz's hands together with it.

"How...are...you...doing...this?" Herman asked.

Mysterio smiled beneath his helmet.

"What a simple minded man like you would call 'magic'."

He sent Schultz flying into a wall, knocking him out cold.

The dome around Mysterios head disappeared, and he sighed.

"I suppose I should call Stark..."

————————

MJ and I walked through some trails outside the compound. Pepper had set up a nice, and incredibly large garden and MJ figured it would be good for the both of us to walk through it.

"You know MJ, i thought summer was supposed to be a break for us."

"It would be if you weren't an Avenger dork."

I sighed as we walked.

"I lost the chance to be a normal kid when Be-Burkhart exposed me."

I looked to MJ, my face going dead serious.

"You don't deserve this."

MJ frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't start this again Peter. Nothing bad happened. I'm safer here than I am at home, and while I may not be overly fond of Tony Stark, I'm not gonna deny his hospitality."

MJ punched me on the shoulder.

"I'm here for you loser. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks MJ."

MJ hugged me.

"Come on dork, lets go have a semi-normal afternoon."


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5: Search and Rescue Pt. 1

_2 weeks later..._

"Kid, get ready. You're going with them."

My eyes widened as Tony Stark stared at me in the briefing room.

"Are you sure they need me Mr. Stark? Maybe Rescue or the Wasp or even you. I don't think I'd be very useful."

Sam Wilson laughed.

"Look Arachnid-Kid, you're faster and more nimble than any of us, and objectively smarter than us going on the mission. You'll definitely be useful."

"Not to mention the only one with real powers." Scott Lang added.

I nodded.

"I'll go then. Let me just tell May and MJ."

Tony clapped his hands together.

"It's decided then. Sam, Rhodes, Parker and Lang will go. Meet me back here at 8 for a briefing. Avengers, dismissed."

The whole team had been assembled and all left.

Rhodey, Sam, Hope and Scott all went to the training room.

I went off to find MJ as Pepper went off to who knows where.

I arrived at the guest room that MJ had been staying in and knocked on the door.

She answered almost immediately.

Her hair was messy and covering her face and she had grey track pants and a very loose white sweater on.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

She yawned and shook her head.

"I've been up since 5 dork. I just don't hit the gym like the rest of you."

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ah, right."

She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame.

"Somethings up. Tell me."

I smiled softly.

"I'm just telling you that I'm going on a mission. It shouldn't be too long. A few days at most."

MJ frowned.

"But we had a date."

I sighed.

"I know. I was hoping we could reschedule for when I get back? I'm really sorry Michelle."

"It's ok. I'll keep myself busy while you're gone don't worry. Just...don't die ok?"

I pulled her into a hug.

"I won't. I'll come see you before I leave ok?" I said, turning to leave.

"See you then loser."

———————

The room was dark save for the soft blue glow of the table in the centre.

"Bucky Barnes was last seen in Amsterdam 5 days ago. He hasn't been heard from since. I'm not a big fan of the Manchurian Candidate but something needs to be done." Tony Stark said, data pad in his hand.

"He's my friend Stark. I'm leading the mission." Sam said, crossing his arms.

Tony nodded.

"You guys are going to Amsterdam to look for clues. If you find anything, you're to contact base and the rest of the Avengers will come to assist. Don't take on something you can't take ok gentlemen?"

Rhodes patted Tony on the shoulder.

"For all we know, Buckys just gone off the grid. We'll find him and be back before the end of the week."

Scott smiled.

"We've got Captain America with us, the shield alone should scare anyone we fight."

Sam laughed.

"You're damn right it should."

Tony clapped his hands together.

"Alright then. Kid, don't get into trouble. Eagle boy, keep everyone in line. Thumbelina, don't do anything stupid. Good luck."

Sam turned to us, smiling.

"Avengers, its time to suit up."

———————

"I dig the new suit kid."

Sam smiled as he saw my black and red suit.

The eyes on the suit widened as I smiled.

"Thanks. I made it before I fought Mysterio in London."

Sam stood up from the bench he sat on. White mechanical wings stretched from his back, the blue and white suit of captain America with a red star in the centre on his body.

"Quit showing off Sam." Rhodey said, his blue and red war machine mark 6 suit on his body.

I'd only seen him wear it once, when we fought Thanos' army.

"Says the literal walking tank."

Scott Lang entered from the area he changed in.

His suit was almost identical to what he wore when I fought him at the airport, but it was grey and red as opposed to white and red.

"New suit tic tac?" Sam asked.

Lang nodded.

"This one shouldn't malfunction like the other, plus..." Scott aimed his arm at the wall and a red blast shot out of it.

"Hank gave me stingers like Hope."

"Well colour me impressed tic tac." Sam said, picking his mask up from the bench.

It was a full face mask that matched his armours colour scheme with red goggles for eyes.

"Time to go team. Kid, web on to Rhodes. Scott, shrink down and ride on my back."

"Try not to fall." Rhodes said as he began to lift off and I quickly swung a web onto his leg.

———————

"Sam, you see anything?"

Rhodes and I sat on a rooftop while Sam and Scott searched around the blocks where Bucky disappeared.

"_Not yet. Haven't heard from tic tac tho. Someone should check up on him." _

I tapped the comm on my ear, staring into the beautiful lights of a city at night.

"Scott, you read me?" I asked.

"_Loud and clear kiddo. Tell Sam to regroup with me, I've found something and my communication with him is blocked. You two get here too." _

"Alright, see you in a few."

I motioned to Rhodes and he spoke.

"Sam, I think Scott found something. His position is 2 blocks north of you. We'll meet you there."

"_Sounds good. Stay low, stay quiet. Wilson out." _

I leapt off the building, swinging a web to a nearby rooftop and began making my way over as Rhodes took off.

I ran across the wall of one building, almost hitting a fire escape and leapt to the next, shooting a web and propelling myself forward.

Swinging a few more blocks, I landed in an alleyway where the other three were waiting for me.

"So much for fast and nimble." Sam mumbled, the eyes on his mask glowing.

Scott and Rhodes chuckled and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I found a trail guys. It goes right through the wall of this factory." Scott said, kicking the wall.

The eyes on my mask narrowed.

"Hey Karen, you there?" I asked, and the hud in my mask began to glow blue.

"_Hello Peter. How are you?" _

I smiled hearing her voice.

"I'm doing great Karen, just need some help. Can you run a scan of this factory in front of me please?"

"_Sure thing Peter." _

A blue grid slowly covered the building and its schematics appeared in the corner of my mask.

"_It appears the wall is hollow and there are several rooms in the bottom portion of the building that are neither legal, safe or in the schematics." _

"Gotcha. Thanks Karen. Keep scanning for activity and keep me updated."

"_Of course Peter." _

I turned to Rhodes.

"Rhodes, can you bust through that wall there please."

The eyes on his suit mask glowed slightly and he raised his arms.

"You want me to blow up a wall during a stealth mission?"

I nodded.

He sighed and looked at Sam.

"The kids onto something. Break the wall down."

Rhodes shrugged, raised his arm and shot a rocket into the wall, blowing a hole right through it.

I swung in through the dust.

A cold, empty and dark room of metal was what awaited me.

"_An entry point is right below you." _

I looked down and my mask highlighted an elevator shaft.

"We blew up the elevator. Shit!"

I turned to Rhodes again.

"Blast through here, quick!"

Rhodes blasted through the floor and the four of us quickly made our way down the elevator shaft.

"It's dark in here." Scott said as he rode on my back.

"Wait to go Captain Obvious." Sam said as he slowly descended.

We landed in a bright, white hallway.

On the wall straight ahead, was a black Hydra logo.

"No way..." Sam muttered, pulling his shield off his back.

I could hear Scott charge his gauntlets, and Rhodes readied his guns.

"_It appears this base has been in operation for many years." _Karen said in my ear.

"Right under our noses." I said.

"Be ready for anything." Sam said and we began to march forward.

The whole base was white halls, and I could feel myself getting lost.

Five white halls later, we found a heavily fortified door.

"Rhodes." Sam said.

Rhodes walked over to it, his arms morphing into rams.

"3...2...1..."

BAM!!

The doors flew off their hinges and we stepped into the room.

It was dark and made of concrete.

Cages filled the room, most of which containing people and animals, dead and alive.

"What are they doing in here?" Scott asked, his mask retracting.

Karen began scanning the cells, and I could tell Sam and Rhodes we're doing the same.

"_Genetic manipulation experiments Peter. These are human lab rats." _

The eyes on my mask widened as Sams shoulders slumped.

"Their experimenting on them Scott." Rhodes said.

"Is Bucky is here?!" Sam asked, sounding worried.

"Not that I can find." I said, the blue grid passing over the room.

"Somethings up man. We haven't fought anyone yet. This has to be a trap."

Sam placed a hand on his chin.

"Come to think of it. This was too easy."

As if on queue, the lights to the room turned on, blinding us.

In the doorway, stood a man wearing a heavily modified black ballistic suit.

On his head was a full face mask and a skull on it. His arms had gauntlets that could extend into knives.

"Rumlow." Sam growled.

"Wilson." Brock Rumlow said.

"Step aside before we kick your ass again." Sam said, taking a defensive stance.

Rumlow chuckled, activating his gauntlets.

"Other way around Wilson. You're not getting out of here."

The blades extended on his gauntlets and 12 Hydra soldiers flanked him.

They all raised their weapons, red dots trailing on all of us.

"I'll give you one chance to give up willingly."

Sam threw his shield, dinging 3 in the head and knocking them over.

"I'd rather kick your ass!" Sam said and flew towards Rumlow.

Rhodes began to fire off into the soldiers and Scott shrunk down.

I webbed the gun of a goon right before he pulled the trigger on me and threw it at the one beside him.

Webbing the wall, I propelled myself and kicked the goon in the face. Flipping off him, I punched the one beside him hard enough to shatter his mask.

My sixth sense began to go off, and I stopped fighting.

"Whats up with my Peter tingle?" I muttered before a hard punch in the back sent me into a wall.

I hit the wall hard enough to leave a spidey print in the wall, the wind being knocked out of me.

"Owwww..." I moaned as I rolled over.

A silver and gold arm grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air.

Struggling against my attacker, I looked into their face and realized who it was.

The eyes on my mask widened as another punch connected with my face, sending me flying back.

The man aimed a gun at my head but as he fired Sams shield flew in front of me, blocking the bullet.

"Bucky! The hell are you doing?!?" Sam cried as he flew and kicked him off me.

I stood up gasping for air.

Rhodes was battling Crossbones as Scott battled with some goons.

"ARGH!"

I turned and saw Crossbones had punched through Rhodes' armour, breaking the rig that helped him walk. He collapsed on the ground, moaning in pain.

Rumlow punched his mask repeatedly, the heavily armoured visage slowly breaking.

I regained my composure and shot a web at Rumlow, it latching on to his gauntlet.

I pulled back hard, tearing the gauntlet off and sending him flying.

"Scott! Help Rhodes!" I cried and sprung back into the action.

I kicked a goon in the face, knocking him over. I sprung off of his face, spinning in the air to dodge bullets and punched another goon, sending him into a wall.

I webbed onto him and spun him over my head, throwing him at another goon trying to shoot me.

I kicked a goon who got to close, webbing him to a wall.

I saw Scott struggling to pick up Rhodes.

I shot a web at Bucky as he was about to punch Sams shield and I pulled him back.

"Sam! Go help Scott get Rhodes out of here! I'll hold them off." I said and blocked a punch from a goon.

"Kid, you won't make it if you're by yourself." Sam said and threw his shield at 2 goons.

"Scott needs your help, and you're the leader. Go Sam!" I yelled and flipped around a slew of bullets.

"Dammit kid. As soon as Rhodes is out I'm coming back." He said and flew off.

Scott and Sam dragged Rhodes and the remaining goons turned their attention on them.

I shot a web at one of their faces, blinding him momentarily.

"Hey! Shoot at me!" I yelled at them.

"There's the spider kid! Get him!" A goon yelled and started shooting at me.

I flipped through the bullets, shooting webs and kicking any goons who got too close.

"Come on guys. This is too easy." I said as I punched one so hard his body armour broke.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. A sharp pain erupted in my stomach.

"This easy enough for you brat?" Brock Rumlow snarled.

I looked down, seeing the blade from his remaining gauntlet in my stomach.

"Oh man..." I muttered, the pain slowly growing.

Rumlow pulled the blade out and I fell onto my knees.

"I've got the kid boss. You want him alive? Burn the base too? Whatever you say, I expect my reward."

Rumlow picked me up.

My Peter tingle started going off again and he pulled his arm back.

I blocked his punch and kicked him back.

"Dammit kid. You made a mistake." He said and stood up.

He motioned with his hand and I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head before everything went black.


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Search and Rescue Part 2

"We lost the kid."

The words hit me like a train. My breath hitched, my eyes widened.

I began to shake, my heart beating faster and faster in my chest.

A panic attack.

"Y-you what?"

Sam took his mask off as he and Scott carried Rhodes through the hanger.

"I said we lost the kid."

I snapped.

My armour was on in an instant. The mask covering my face and a repulsor pointed in Sams face.

"How?" I growled, the eyes on my mask darkening.

"We fell into a trap Tony. Rumlow disabled my suit and I couldn't fight. Sam and Scott got me out while Parker stayed back to hold them off. Sam and Scott were gonna go back in but the building blew up." Rhodes said, his expression solemn.

I lowered my arm, my mask retracting from my face.

"I would've done whatever I could to get that kid out Stark." Sam said.

I started to walk out of the room.

"I already lost him once Sam. I'm not losing him again."

———————

"I'm sorry Michelle. Peters missing."

"Cut the bull Stark. I know he's waiting around the corner to pop in and scare me."

I sighed and pinched my nose.

"Michelle. Peter didn't come back. He's either dead or was captured by Hydra."

Michelle crosses her arms.

"Seriously Stark. Stop messing around. Peters probably gonna drop in through the window isn't he?"

I could see sadness beginning to appear in her eyes.

I sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

Michelle turned away from me.

"This isn't a joke." She whispered.

I hung my head.

"I'm doing everything I can to find him. I promise once I find anything, you'll be the first to know." I said as I stood up.

MJ still wouldn't look at me.

I sighed and left the room.

Happy was waiting for me outside. His expression was solemn.

"Don't worry about May Tony. I'll break the news to her."

I shook my head.

"It's my responsibility Happy. I'm

The reason he went."

Happy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Check on James Tony. I'll handle May."

———————

Pain.

All I could feel was pain.

"Who is that man slime!"

A searing heat pressed into my side.

I screamed, but I didn't break.

A hard hand to the face.

"Speak worm!"

A punch to the gut. I spat blood.

A hand roughly grabbed me by the chin.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Angry brown eyes looked at me through what looked to be a purple ski mask.

"I told you to speak!"

I was slapped again, blood pouring from my nose.

The man stepped back.

His fur lined blue coat was covered in my blood.

His two sword hilts were empty, but he had two pistols strapped to his belt.

His grey plated gauntlets were blood stained, as were his matching boots.

He began to pace in a circle.

"Take a break boss. I'll get the kid to speak."

From the side of the room came Brock Rumlow, dressed in his full suit, minus his helmet.

"Go check on the agent."

The ski mask man nodded.

"Make sure he spills everything."

Rumlow nodded and walked up to me.

"Alright kid, lets get started."

——————

"You want me to what?"

Happy sat at the chair in his office, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You heard me." I said, steeling myself.

Happy stood up.

"No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Happy shook his head.

"It's too dangerous Michelle." He said, walking over to me.

I shrugged.

"Clint Barton already said he would."

At that, Happy stopped.

"He what?"

I smirked.

"He said he'd do it."

"I didn't even know Clint was here."

"Tony called him in."

Happy sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'll do it. If Tony or Sam catch wind of it I'm fired though."

I turned around and began to leave.

"So make sure they don't find out Happy." I said and left the room.

——————

The door closed and I sat there in shock.

"I'm training the scrawniest 16 year old girl to be a superhero."

Man I hope this isn't a mistake.


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7: I Can Do This All Day Part 1

"I can't believe you let her talk us into this."

I turned to Happy Hogan.

"She's the daughter of a family friend, I thought I'd help her out." I said, smiling as Happy and I watched Michelle hit a punching bag.

Happy sighed.

"So how are we gonna do this?" He asked.

I crossed my arms.

"You teach her boxing, I do archery?"

Happy shook his head.

"Do you know why she wants to do it?"

I rested my hand on my chin.

"Because she's a tough kid."

Happy shook his head.

"Peters gone. I think it has to do with that."

I turned to Happy, confused.

"He was on a mission with Sam, James and Scott. Things went south and he stayed back. The base exploded. He's MIA."

I turned back to Michelle. She appeared angry, hitting the bag as hard as she could.

I nodded.

"Vengeance is a shitty motivator. Trust me, I know."

Happy shook his head.

"It's not vengeance. A desire to help maybe. Or perhaps it's fear. I guess only time will tell." Happy said, strapping his boxing gear on.

He walked over to Michelle, tapping her on the shoulder and leaving me with my thoughts.

——————

3 nights.

I'd gone 3 nights without leaving my lab when she walked in.

I heard the door slide open behind me.

The Mark 86 armour, my latest project, lay on the table in front of me.

"Tony..."

Pepper walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"You need to come out."

My arms were resting on the table, my head down.

"Tony, it's been 3 days and everyone's getting worried."

I sighed, long and deep.

"I can't face them Pep."

Pepper sighed.

"Sam can't face _you, _Tony. He feels so guilty..." Pepper paused. "He knows the kid means a lot to you."

My hands turned to fists.

"I've lost him already. Then he lost me. I told him if he died, that'd be on me. I worked through that guilt already Pepper. I didn't think I'd go through it again."

"He's not dead Tony. If anyone can find him, it's you."

_"Boss, something's come up!" _

——————

"Come on, I know you can shoot straighter than that."

I tapped Michelle's bow up as she shot, this time actually hitting the target.

She scoffed.

"Don't blame me. I've never done this before."

"And I'm used to training people worse than you. Again."

She drew an arrow from her quiver, pulled back and shot.

She hit the target again.

I smiled.

"Keep this up, and maybe you'll be almost as good as me."

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Are you really serious about doing this Michelle? I'm perfectly willing to stay and help, as us Happy. I just don't want this to be something you're not sure of."

Michelle's eyes widened at the question.

"Why wouldn't it be serious?"

"A lot of kids want to be superheroes, if I'm training the next Hawkeye, I want to be sure she is 100% willing and committed to do it."

I stuck my hand out.

Michelle grasped it firmly.

"I am."

I smiled.

"Good. Now get back to shooting."

_2 weeks later..._

Summer was coming to a close, but I was determined to keep up my training.

Over the course of two weeks I managed to bulk up a bit (I could easily lift 40 pounds in each arm now) and I could consistently hit Clint's target.

"Again!"

A flurry of punches towards Happy Hogan.

"Good. Again!"

I punched him again.

"Again!"

Happy had lost weight from the constant training I noticed.

"Again!"

I fell into a rhythm. Every few punches, Happy would yell.

"Again!"

We'd probably keep this up another 10 minutes and Happy would call a water break.

"Again!"

I found myself thinking of Peter.

Stark had a lead on Rumlow, and if there was a lead on him, there was a chance of finding Peter.

I couldn't imagine what he's probably going through.

And so I punched harder.

A little fatigue wasn't going to stop me. I'd need to endure more to do what I want to do.

"Again!"

Sam and Stark. I heard about his outburst after they returned.

And Rhodes.

Getting his suit torn through by someone who just doesn't know how to die.

How frustrating that must be.

"Again!"

Clint was surprisingly willing to teach me.

I approached him, asked him if he could train me and he said yes.

That was it.

He went to school with my mom. I'd only met him a couple of times before hand.

Now he knows my motives. To help Peter when he gets back.

If anything from this episode is clear.

Peter needs someone to watch his back.

I plan on being that person.

And so I punched harder. I ran harder. I worked on my aim.

My name is Michelle Jones.

3 weeks ago, I was a regular school girl spending time with her irregular boyfriend.

Now, I'm going to become the next Hawkeye.

If only it didn't take so long to train.

Happy lowered his hands.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I punched him square in the nose.

"Shit!" Happy cried as blood spilled from his nose.

The gloves dropped from my hand instantly.

"Happy?!? My god I'm so sorry!!"

I ran over to him, trying to help him up.

"Don't worry about it. Tony's done it a few times, and I'd be a bad bodyguard if I hadn't been in a few scraps." He said, straightening himself.

He pointed over to our bench outside the boxing ring.

"Can you get me a paper towel?" He asked.

I ran over and grabbed the roll, ripping a piece off and giving it to him.

He sat down on the bench, placing the towel over his nose.

"I assume this means our session is over?" I asked, starting to remove my gear.

Happy shook his head and stood up.

"What is it Steve used to say? 'I can do this all day'? Get back in the ring Jones." He said, smiling.

I nodded and climbed back in.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you bring up a training dummy in the ring please?"

"_Of course Mr. Hogan." _

In front of me, a holographic dummy appeared.

"It's made of hard light. You can hit it. It was for Steve. Now Sam, Scott and Clint mainly use it."

I poked it, my finger hitting it as if it were solid.

I may not be overly fond of Tony Stark, but the man is a genius.

I started hitting it, harder than I was hitting Happy.

Tony better find that dork soon. He's gonna be surprised by how strong the fist that hits him is gonna be.

"You can make it look like different people. It can even fight back." Happy called from the bench.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Id never addressed the AI before.

"_Yes Ms.Jones?" _

"Can you make this thing look like Crossbones...Brock Rumlow?"

_"Of course." _

The dummy morphed, becoming the bulky black and white bone painted criminal.

Much better.

I started punching it harder, letting the projected image of the man feel my wrath, my rage, my fury.

My pain.

All the while, Happy Hogan sat on the bench. His face expressionless, but deep down he was worried for Michelle Jones.

A/N: Apologies for the long gap between updates. I was camping for the past week and was unable to write. I'll be back to cranking out some chapters soon though, as I've got a plan at least for the next few.

I've got a few characters waiting to be introduced, as well as something I thought would be fun (like MJ as the new Hawkeye).

I've also got a few spin off story ideas floating around in my head.

As always, thanks for the continued support. Feel free to leave a review and if you are interested in spin off stories from this, let me know (as it is an AU).

Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy,

~Maca56


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8: I Can Do This All Day Part 2

"Your what?"

"She's my side kick in training."

My eyes widened as I looked back and forth between Clint and Michelle.

"Clint, she's a kid."

"Says the guy who took Peter Parker under his wing."

Wrong move.

The mark 85 suit covered my body in a second.

"Don't drag the kid into this." I said, repulsor pointed at Clint.

I turned to Michelle.

"Do you realize what you're getting into?!"

She shrugged.

"Not anything too difficult at the moment. A hologram to punch, a target to hit. Nothing more than that."

Clint tapped my shoulder.

"The suit can come off tin man."

My helmet retracted.

"Michelle, being one of us is a lot more difficult than you might think. Sometimes we lose, and sometimes we don't come back."

———————

_About 1 year before..._

A finger raised in the air.

That's what it took for me to end my life.

Thanos assembled the gauntlet, readying himself for a snap.

I lunged at him, grabbing hold of the gauntlet.

He beat me, hitting me and trying to knock me away.

Swatting me off him after a few hits, he adjusted the gauntlet.

"I am...inevitable." He gloated, smiling.

The snap, but nothing happened except for the grind of metal.

Shocked, he looked at the gauntlet.

I was 6 feet in front of him, down on one knee.

I raised my head, my right arm outstretched, my left resting on my right knee.

The pain was almost unbearable, but the Mark 85 was made for this.

I flinched, I wanted to scream from the pain.

I could feel the power of the stones eating away at me from a molecular level. It was as if I was being torn apart by the atom.

I looked the mad titan in the eyes.

"And I..."

His eyes widened.

"Am..."

Thanos began to reach for me.

"Iron Man."

——————

Michelle shrugged.

"You guys do it all the time. Besides, more than one of you have come back from the dead."

I glared at the girl. But I was impressed by her boldness.

"You better hope it's not a mistake Barton." I said, my armour retreating from my body.

Clint shrugged.

"I promise I won't mess it up Tony."

I nodded.

"If Peter really is gone, I wouldn't want her getting hurt to."

I skulked back to my lab.

———————

"It's you're lucky day Michelle. I'm giving you a break."

I frowned at Clint.

"I don't need one."

Clint laughed.

"Look at yourself kid. You're exhausted."

I yawned, longer than I should have. I'm sure I had very noticeable bags under my eyes and my posture certainly could be better.

"I can do this all day." I smirked.

Clint smiled, but his eyes didn't carry it.

"Steve used to say that."

"I know. Happy brought it up."

Clint ruffled my hair.

"Go rest kid. We'll resume tomorrow."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. But deep down I knew I needed the sleep.

3 weeks of training with Clint Barton and Happy Hogan takes its toll.

We walked back to the compound and I went back to my guest room across from Peters.

I checked my phone.

A missed call from Betty, 2 texts from Ned and a tagged post from Flash.

I hadn't gotten a single call or message from my dad the entire time I've been at the compound.

Of course I expected that, and I didn't tell anyone. I was actually anxious about returning home.

I put my phone on the nightstand beside my bed and I laid down.

"Maybe I'll take May up on that offer..." I muttered.

——————

_4 months before..._

"You're out awfully late Michelle."

"I could say the same to you."

I looked at May Parker's eyes. We were both standing outside Delmars Convenience at about 3am.

"Why are you out so late Michelle?"

I shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

May frowned.

"Tell me the real reason."

May beckoned over to a bench and we both sat down.

Peter and I had been dating for maybe 2 months, and I was still relatively shy around May.

Especially after Mysterio.

But I knew I could trust her, and knowing that dork Peter, May probably already knew.

I sighed.

"I'm sure Peters at least alluded to my home situation."

My voice was barely above a whisper, and my hair covered my face.

May nodded, she seemed worried.

"Only a little."

"My parents fight a lot. I tend to just hide in my room and read or listen to music. This time..." I breathed in deeply. "My mom threw something at my dad. It blew a pretty good hole through my door."

May nodded gravely.

"The fire escape is right beside my window, so I climbed out. I was hoping Peter would be out on patrol and I'd find him. My parents won't really care I'm gone." I said.

May put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me hon. You can stay with us tonight."

Later that night she told me the Parker guest room was open to me whenever.

I'd take her up on that offer 5 months later.

———————

A rough hand grabbed my face.

"Open those eyes you brat!"

A hard slap made me open my eyes.

I stared into two very angry looking brown eyes, hidden behind a purple ski mask.

I'd learned the mans name was Zemo, and he had a grudge against Tony.

They always do.

Rumlow and Bucky were in his service, Bucky was in it unwillingly of course.

"I want to know how Tony Stark was able to locate this base!" He spat.

I smirked.

"Mr. Stark is a genius, you should know that."

He punched me hard in the stomach.

"What do you have that helped him find you?"

I coughed up blood from the punch.

"He probably did a face search for Rumlow. If he knows you're here, he'll be at your door soon."

Zemo backhanded me across the face.

"And I'll be ready for him you brat!"

Zemo shouted something to his mean and I knew the torture was just starting.

What did it matter?

The Avengers would be here soon.

——————

I was in the middle of training again with Clint when Tony came rushing outside.

"Clint! Clint I need to talk to you."

I shot an arrow, narrowly missing the centre of the target and Clint signaled for me to stop.

"You're doing great kid, go take 5 will you?"

I nodded and went over to a nearby bench, drinking some water.

Tony seemed anxious while he was talking to Clint and his movements were erratic.

I could even see some sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

Clint put his hands on Tony's shoulders and that seemed to calm him down a bit.

The older man nodded towards the younger and they parted, Tony jogging back into the compound.

Clint came over and patted me on the back.

"You did good today Michelle. We're gonna have to part early. Happy is gonna finish things tonight."

I frowned.

"Why is that? We've barely gone for 2 hours."

Clint chuckled and put his arms behind his head.

"You are an energetic one aren't you."

His whole stance shifted quickly, and his voice took a much more serious tone.

"It's Peter, Michelle, Tony found Peter."


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9: Search and Rescue Part 3

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up the base scan."

I snapped my fingers and the holo table in the compound briefing room snapped to life, a hologram of a compound appearing on top of it.

I spun my hand, spinning the model around to a small room at the back.

"That's where Pete is. That's our goal."

I looked to the Avengers that I was able to get on short notice.

Sam Wilson was already geared up, as was Rhodey (although I didn't want him going).

Pepper, Scott and Hope all stood together by the door, watching intently.

Quentin Beck sat by himself in the corner of the room.

Clint Barton was behind me, closely watching the table.

Bruce, who had just arrived, was with Sam and Rhodes.

T'Challa, Carol and a few others were currently unavailable, which was disappointing as this would be a full on base raid.

"We're all going on this. Sam and I are team leaders." I said and nodded to him.

Sam walked up beside me and straightened himself.

Spinning the map, he pointed to the main entrance and a large chamber.

"My teams the big one. Pepper, Hope, Scott, Rhodes and Big Green. Our job is to bust in and make as much noise as possible."

Sam pointed to a wall near the top of the complex.

"Rhodes will bust this wall down. It opens up an elevator shaft according to our scans. We descend down there and fight our way to the main room where we make as much noise as we can."

Sam spun the map again.

"Once done there, we proceed down this hallway to what should be the mess hall. We clear out that area and we hold our ground till Tony, Beck and Clint make it back with the kid, and maybe Bucky."

"Any questions?" Sam asked.

Everyone on his team shook their heads.

Sam smiled under his mask.

"Good, go get your gear on team. I know we're short handed but we'll make the best of what we have. We leave no one behind, everyone fights as a team. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, lets move."

Sam and his team left the room towards the barracks.

I was left alone with Clint and Beck.

Quentin stood up and made his way over.

"Why'd you choose me Stark?"

"If you want Peter to trust you, and he'll be the hardest to get it from, it won't hurt that you'll be there when we pick him up. As for Clint, that's self explanatory."

Quentin nodded.

I spun the map around, pointing to a small back entrance.

"When they bust the main room, Sam or Bruce will send me a signal. I'll use my new suit to phase through the wall and bust it open from the inside. Our job is to be quiet."

I pointed to a passage that lead from the entrance to a medium sized room.

"We'll go through this hallway into the bunks. Those rooms sit right on top of where Pete will be. I'll cut a hole through the floor into the room, we'll clear it, grab Peter and meet up with everyone else in the mess hall."

Clint frowned.

"This seems too easy."

Quentin nodded in agreement.

"Almost like a trap Stark."

I nodded.

"It most likely will be. If it is, it's your job Clint to break off from me and Mysterio and follow this side passage-" I pointed to a narrow hallway that lead out of the bunk rooms. "-and follow it down until you reach the room Pete is in."

Clint smirked and nodded.

"You've thought this through haven't you?"

I smiled weakly.

"If you encounter trouble down there, as I meantioned earlier the mark 86 armour has phasing tech, so I can be down there in a second."

Clint patted my shoulder.

"This will go well Tony. I promise."

I nodded.

"Let's go suit up."

———————

The barracks were empty save for the three of us. Sams team left as soon as they were geared up.

At least step one went well.

Quentin's suit appeared in a puff of green smoke, sans the fishbowl.

Clint chuckled.

"He's got you beat there Tony. The hell does that suit come from?"

Quentin smiled.

"It was specially designed by Antonio. I was a sorcerer on my Earth, so it resides in the mirror dimension. The suit enhances my abilities and as my magic abilities take the form of a green cloud, that's how the suit is summoned."

I nodded, picking up the mark 86 arc reactor and attaching it to my chest.

"Let's see if this works.." I muttered.

The suit sprung from the reactor, quickly covering me from head to toe.

I laughed.

"It works! The suit responds to my thoughts!" I said as a blade morphed out of my right arm and a cannon on my left as I thought about them.

"You mean the last didn't?" Clint asked.

I shook my head, my new helmet making Clint's eyes widen.

"No mouth piece this time?"

I nodded.

The armour was largely red, with a red helmet and a gold mask sans the usual mouth line.

My torso was a deep red down from my chest to my waist, but the sides of my abdomen were gold with blue lights.

My arms were red on the bicep and half the forearm and hand, the triceps, shoulders and the other half being gold.

My legs were red, with gold on the sides of the thighs and calves as well as on the knee plates.

"I like it." Clint said approvingly.

He was wearing a redesigned Ronin outfit made of vibranium, having taken up the mantle again after starting to train Michelle.

The body had the same colour scheme, but was actual armour and had a retractable full face mask. He carried two swords on his back as well as a bow and quiver. His right hand had a finger activated crossbow, the other had a gauntlet.

"And I dig your new gear too Barton."

He smirked and continued strapping it on.

"So how are we gonna get there since Clint can't fly?" Beck asked, the fishbowl covering his head.

"Good question Cloud 9. We're flying, he's riding."

Clint's eyes widened.

"Clench up Legolas." I said, grabbing him.

"Stark I swear to fu-"

Clint didn't have time to finish because I shot off into the sky, a cuff forming around his arm to prevent him from falling.

Quentin chuckled and followed after.

——————

"_Alright Stark. We're good to go._" Sam said over the comms.

_"_Give 'em hell Birdman."

We could hear the blast of the wall being torn open by Rhodes from our perch a few blocks away.

We were in Luxembourg, the base being what seemingly was an ordinary pastry shop.

It's not.

"Jeez that was loud." Clint said.

"That's kind of the point." I said.

Clint scoffed and continued flicking an arrow around.

Beck has pulled up a small tool on his gauntlet and was currently clicking away at something.

"What you up to there Chrome Dome?"

"Tracking the other team." Quentin said without looking up.

I raised my eyebrow underneath my mask.

"Why?"

"So we know when to go."

I turned to Clint and he shrugged.

"Bruce was going to send a signal for that."

Quentin nodded.

"And if they get held up and can't, we'll still know to go. Besides, I'm scanning the base to see what we'll find in our route."

"And what will that be?" Clint asked.

"A few goons. Currently Rumlow and Helmut Zemo are in the same room as Peter. Not sure where Bucky is."

"Well the less we have to fight, the better." I said.

I stood up.

"Let's go. It won't be long before they've hit the main room."

———————

"If that didn't get their attention I don't know what will." Rhodes said and jumped down the shaft.

I chuckled and followed him, the others not far behind.

It was filled with flashing red lights, and I could hear a faint alarm.

"_Lockdown in effect. Base has been breached. Lockdown in effect..." _

Landing at the bottom of the shaft, I proceeded down towards objective one.

A hallway full of Hydra goons stood between us and the main room.

"Avengers! Let's teach these Nazi bastards who's boss!" I said, throwing my shield.

Pepper and Rhodes fired into the crowd as Bruce and I rushed them.

Using my wings to propel myself, I scissor kicked two goons is the face as Bruce picked one up and threw him into another.

Scott appeared beside me, firing a stinger at one, stunning him as Hope tackled him to the ground and shot him in the neck with a stinger.

I bashed one in the chest with my shield, knocking him into a soldier behind him.

Hitting a button on my wrist, Redwing popped off my back and flew off behind the goons, before firing on them from behind.

"Good job Redwing!" I cried and threw a goon into the wall.

"Please tell me you're not talking to the drone again." Rhodes said as he shot a goon into oblivion.

I rolled my eyes and continued fighting.

Bruce tore the armour from one soldier and used it to beat another one, kicking the armour less soldier away.

Scott And Hope continued to team up on goons all throughout the hallway, growing and shrinking constantly to confuse them.

I threw my shield, hitting the last goon in the head.

Bruce wiped his brow.

"Man I'm out of practice."

Rhodes patted him on the shoulder.

"You had a pretty banged up arm Mr. I Saved the Universe. It's alright to be out of shape."

Bruce nodded at Rhodes and we continued down the hall.

——————

A red blinking appeared in the corner of my sensor.

"Signals here team. Let's go."

I looked down at my body, thinking about activating phase tech and watching as my body went translucent.

I took a step forward.

I felt myself slide through the wall.

"This must be what ghosts feel like." I muttered as I phased.

I then coated the wall with a dry ice before punching and shattering it.

Clint and Quentin stepped into the narrow passage.

"You couldn't have done that from outside?" Clint asked.

"I wanted to show off the suit." I said, shrugging.

The lights on my armour began to glow, providing a way to see in the passage.

"This place must never be used." Quentin muttered.

He still had the map of the base projected over his arm.

"Just stick to the plan team." I said, turning a corner.

I was greeted with another empty hall.

"The bunks are through that door Tony." Quentin said.

I nodded.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Scan the room please."

A blue mesh covered the hall and the room before me. I saw two bodies have the mesh form over them.

"_Two goons boss. Peter and Zemo are one floor below." _

"Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y."

I slowly opened the door.

The room was grey, dimly lit and filled with beds.

Two Hydra grunts stood at the end of room in conversation.

I nodded to Beck and Clint, both of them splitting up and going down separate rows of bunks.

Quentin went right, Clint went left.

Sneaking up behind the two goons, Clint drew his sword.

Beck grabbed one from behind and snapped his neck just as Clint ran the other through with his sword.

I walked down the row of bunks in front of me and regrouped with the other two.

"Alright. You two ready?"

They both nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be Tin Man." Clint said.

I nodded and started coating the floor in dry ice from a dispenser on my wrist.

It took two minutes, and I could faintly hear the sound of battle coming from the hall at this end of the room.

"Here we go."

I flew up and dropped through the floor, punching right through it.

The floor crumbled on top of some goons and I landed in my signature way.

Zemo was in the middle of torturing the kid.

He turned around, a hot iron in his hand.

"Damn you Stark! I'm not finished with him."

The eyes on my mask darkened and blades morphed from my arms.

"Let him go Zemo."

Beck and Clint dropped behind me, Clint had his swords drawn and Beck was hovering with his triangles.

"I'm sorry Stark. You took my family, I'll take some of yours."

Zemo turned around, a gun drawn from his belt and he held it to Peters head.

"Take one step and I shoot him!"

I retracted my mask.

A barely conscious Peter looked at me, his eyes wide with fear and relief at the same time.

He had a black eye, broken nose, lots of cuts, lacerations and burns. His chest was badly bruised and the boy was incredibly skinny.

"Mr. Stark...please..."

My right arm slowly morphed into a cannon.

"Don't try anything Stark. You'll let me leave with the kid and no one has to die."

I muted my mask.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? How fast can we draw the cannon?"

"_Maybe fast enough to get him before he shoots, but if we do it will easily dislocate or break your arm boss." _

"Put all power into the right arm of the suit."

"_Of course boss."_

I had one shot.

If I messed up I'd lose Pete again, with no chance of getting him back.

What's a broken arm for the life of your protégée?

My arm swung up with a sickening crack.

The cannon fired, hitting Zemo square in the chest.

As he fell over, a bullet fired, hitting my chest instead of Peters head.

A painkiller was instantly shot into my system, and the suit helped me move the arm as I flew over to Peter and picked him up.

"Bastard! I'll kill you Stark."

Zemo began firing at me and my mask returned to my head.

I turned around so the bullets would hit me instead of the battered boy in my arms.

"_Your arms broken boss. Take it easy while you fight." _

Clint ran up, blocking bullets with his arm.

He swung for Zemos head but he spun and pulled a sword off his back as goons rushed into the room.

Mysterio turned and started battling the goons.

"Stark! Get Peter out now!" He cried as he launched a goon into a wall.

Clint and Zemo were locked in a stalemate sword fight with Zemo trying to shoot Clint and Clint attacking furiously with two swords.

I looked upwards into the hole we made.

"I'm getting the kid out and I'm coming back!"

"Just go Tony!" Clint said as he kicked Zemo back.

———————

"Just go Tony!" I cried as I broke Zemos guard.

Kicking him back, I shifted my stance to a more defensive one.

Tony flew out with the boy in his arms.

"You can't possibly win Barton." Zemo said, dropping his pistol and gripping his sword with two hands.

"Can't you see we already won? The kids gone."

Zemo smiled.

"But where is your friend Bucky?"

I lunged at Zemo, cutting his sword out of his hand and kicking him to the ground.

I held a sword to his throat.

"Why are you doing this Zemo? You've tried to beat us before, what's your plan?"

Zemo chuckled.

"This is bigger than you could imagine Barton..."

Zemo hit a button on the side of his belt.

"_Initiate self destruct in 5 minutes." _

The message echoed throughout the halls of the base.

I kicked Zemo and knocked him out.

"Beck! We have to go!"

He turned to me and nodded, flying over to me, grabbing me and flying out quickly.

A few moments later, we re-grouped with Tony and the other Avengers.

"Tony the base-"

"Is about to explode, I know. Sam told me and I evacuated all the surrounding houses."

A thundering boom was heard as the base exploded.

Sam dropped to his knees, his shield falling to his side.

"Bucky..."

I turned to Sam.

"We don't know if he was in there or not. Maybe we can still find him Sam."

"Maybe..." Sam muttered.

"Zemo is gone at least." Scott said.

"What about Rumlow?" I asked.

"If he was there, he escaped to the best of my knowledge." Bruce said.

I nodded and looked over to the kid.

"Let's get him home." Tony said.

——————

_1 week later..._

I walked into the med bay at the compound.

The only occupant of the sterile, white room was Peter Parker, currently laying shirtless in bed.

I'd closed off access to almost everyone to give him a chance to heal in peace despite heavy protesting from Michelle, Happy and Sam.

I walked over to him and rested my hand on the bed.

"How you feeling kid?"

Peter smiled weakly.

"Better Mr. Stark."

He'd regained some of his missing weight, and a lot of his wounds were healing well, most were gone because of his healing factor.

"That's great. Hopefully you'll be ready to go back to school then."

Peter groaned and closed his eyes.

"It starts in one week doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"May wants you back this weekend."

Peter moaned.

"Schools been so weird now that everyone knows I'm Spider-Man Mr. Stark. It's like I went from not being noticed to everyone trying to be my friend."

I sat down on the bed.

"That's part of the superhero gig Peter. 'With great power comes-"

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Peters eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I'm just annoyed with school and London and everything that's happened the past 6 years."

I chuckled.

"Trust me kid, I get it."

I patted him on the shoulder.

"Things get better over time. Everyone will come around."

Peter sighed.

"I hope so Mr. Stark."

I turned and saw Michelle waiting by the door of the room and I stood up.

"I'll give you two some privacy." I said walking out.

Michelle grabbed me by the arm as I was leaving.

"Thanks for taking care of the dork Stark."

I nodded to her.

"It's my pleasure Michelle."

She nodded and I left the room.

——————

I walked over to Peter and brushed his hair from his face.

"Hey MJ." Peter said, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Hey dork."

Peters smile widened and be closed his eyes.

"I missed you."

I blushed.

"I missed you too."


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10: Kingdom Come Pt. 1

A/N: And now for a change of pace, picking up a thread I left dangling a few chapters ago. Ps. The mark 86 Iron Man armour is based off of model prime from all new all different Iron Man.

I hope you enjoy,

~Maca56

_3 weeks before the previous events..._

"He's my friend too Stark. I'll make sure I find him."

With that, my portal closed and I was back in the Sanctum.

In my hand was a strange Asgardian rune stone.

I floated over to my desk, the cloak of levitation billowing out behind me.

As I sat down, lowering the stone onto the desk, my pupil entered the room.

"Master Strange? I noticed you'd left. What was it for?"

I beckoned for her to sit and pulled a chair over.

"Tony Stark happened. Come sit down. We need to discuss something."

My pupil nodded and sat down in the chair.

"Do you recognize this?"

I gestured to the stone.

"It's Asgardian correct?"

I nodded.

"A rune for transportation, although the carving is slightly different. Stark asked me to figure it out and, as my student, it's my job to teach you how."

I picked the stone up and handed it to them, a maroon covered glove picking it up.

"Now Wanda, tell me what you think we should do."

She closed her eyes, light brown hair falling over her face.

A small, red glow eminated from her hand with the stone.

"We should go to Asgard."

"Not an option."

"Talk to Thor."

"The stone is for finding him."

Wanda shook her head.

"I don't know what to do then."

I nodded.

"I'd consider the library, but I know nothing is in there as our Asgardian texts are very limited. Wong checked."

Wanda nodded.

"No Asgardians are currently on world that we can ask as Brunhilde moved people off Earth and Thor is missing."

I stood up and walked over to a shelf, Wanda and I teleporting to another room.

I read through a text called "Hitchhikers Guide to the Multiverse", took a mental note of page 616 and put it back on the shelf.

"We do not have the knowledge here to figure out this rune, as it's from another dimension."

Wanda nodded. The Multiverse hadnt surprised her since her first month as his student.

We teleported to another room, this one filled with dimly lit torches.

I turned to Wanda.

"You know what to do right?" I asked, placing the rune down in the centre of the torches.

"Partly."

I nodded.

"Allow me to show you."

I placed my hands over the rune, an orange glow coming from both.

Muttering an incantation, the torches began to glow brighter and brighter, revealing a circle on the floor in the middle of the room.

As I continued, the circle began to spark and spin, slowly turning into a portal centred around the rune.

I opened my eyes as the portal finished, allowing the rune to float back to me.

"This will take is to the runes dimension of origin."

I stood up and walked to the edge.

"Come Wanda. We have much to do."

——————

_Camelot, 542 C.E._

We appeared in the middle of a lush forest. Green trees and bright flowers surrounded us.

I could hear birds chirping in the distance.

Wanda was sitting down, looking dazed.

"Next time, warn me about the trip."

I smiled at her.

"Sorry Wanda. I forgot how difficult it is the first time you go through the Multiverse." I said as I brushed myself off.

Wanda stood up and looked around.

"So where are we?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on a nearby rock.

"I'm not sure."

I crossed my legs and began to float off the ground, trying to meditate to figure out where we were.

I'd maybe been at it for 5 minutes when I heard the galloping of a horse coming down the path.

I open my eyes just as Wanda turned around to face the person approaching.

A horse neighed and I heard a "woaah" as it came to a stop.

I stood up off the rock quickly and faced the new arrival.

Atop a rather large and strong white horse, was a knight clad in black armour.

A red cape was flowing in the wind behind his back, and he had a golden eagle on his chest with gold highlights across his armour and helmet.

"Who goes there!" He called, his voice muffled by the helmet.

His armour shimmered in the light and I noticed the armour on his legs and arms was made of scales, while his chest and helmet were plate metal.

I raised my hands in the air.

"My name is Stephen Strange, and this is my apprentice, Wanda Maximoff. We've come here from another Earth looking for someone who could help us with deciphering a rune stone."

The knight cocked his head before dismounting his horse. He had a large sword strapped to his waist and a large black shield with the same golden eagle on his back.

He chuckled.

"Ah yes. I was warned knaves like you would try to trick me. Show yourself Morgan and you will not be harmed!" He yelled, looking around.

I turned to Wanda, confused. She shrugged.

The knight turned to her.

"You there! You look very similar to the woman I've been sent to capture." He began to walk towards her, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Tell me. How long did you think it would take me to notice you Morgan?" He asked.

He drew his blade, pitch black with a golden hilt in the shape of two dragon heads at each end, a pommel as black as the blade and looking just as sharp.

He spun it around in his hand, a black blur following the sword and seeming to glow around it.

It was at this moment that I realized who the man in front of us was.

Wanda looked confused, but took a defensive stance, her hands glowing red.

"I don't know who this woman you speak of is, but take one step closer and you'll regret it."

The knight chuckled.

"Have it your way cur! Taste the Ebony Blade!"

The knight ran at Wanda and she fired a bolt of magic at him.

He swung the sword at it, deflecting it off into a tree.

I sprung into action, conjuring up a whip and attaching it to his sword just as he swung at Wanda.

It halted him long enough for her to roll out of the way but he cut through seconds after.

"Shit!" I said as the whip disappeared.

The knight turned his attention on me, brandishing his shield as I conjured up a sword.

"An associate of Morgan's? Or perhaps..."

"I'm not Mordred, Sir Percival." I said.

"And she is not Morgan le Fay."

The knight stepped back and his guard dropped.

"How do you know my name?!" He asked, sounding shocked.

Before I could say anything, Wanda lept at him, summoning magic and firing it at him.

He rolled to the side, deflecting a bolt into a tree and dodging the others.

He swung at Wanda, cutting her arm.

"Agh!" She cried and fell over.

I ran at the knight, swinging my sword at him but he blocked it with his shield.

He pushed me back, knocking me over and placed his sword to my throat.

"Move and I'll gut you both."

The sword fizzled out from my hand as I raised them both into the air.

"You'll both rot in the dungeons until we figure out what to do with you."

——————

_2 days later..._

The cell was dark and wet. Mould was growing from the sides, there was a crack with leaking water in one of the walls.

My only source of light was a small square at the top of the wall with 3 iron bars in it.

Wanda was in the cell with me, lying in the bed, and had tried to escape but we found our powers were dampened within the prison.

I had my blue robes on, but the Eye and my cloak were stolen, and Wanda had brown pants and a red corset as her jacket was taken.

The cut on her arm was healing as well as it could be given the circumstances, I'd managed to use my abilities to a limited extent to help heal it and my time as a surgeon had paid off.

"How are you feeling Wanda?"

She shifted in the bed, rolling to face me.

"Good, considering our situation."

I nodded, looking to her arm.

The knight had hit her pretty good, cutting a deep wound just above her elbow, but it was no where near as bad as before.

I walked to the window of the cell.

"I know who we need to speak to, and I know who that knight was."

"How could you know a knight from another dimension?"

I turned around and faced her.

"Each person has a them in alternate dimensions. My guess would be your doppelgänger is the 'Morgan' the knight mentioned. Most likely this dimensions Morgan le Fay."

Wanda sat up.

"So who's the knight?"

"His name is Sir Percival of Scandia, the Black Knight. On our Earth, you could almost consider him the first costumed hero."

Wanda's mouth gaped.

"Don't tell me fairy tales are real Strange."

"They are very real Wanda. Every story is based in some manner of truth."

I sighed, and something clicked.

"That would explain why your magic couldn't touch him."

Wanda cocked her head.

"His sword could block it easily." Wanda said.

"Indeed. He wields the Ebony Blade, an enchanted sword that can't be broken, and it can block and deflect magical attacks."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

I glared at her.

"Wanda, you come from a world where aliens invade earth every other day, a man flies around in a suit of armour shooting said aliens and there's a 16 year old who shoots webs from his hands. Is a knight in black armour so hard to believe?"

She shrugged.

"I suppose we'll find out eventually."

My attitude was definitely rubbing off on Wanda, and according to the Avengers, she'd been a little more cold since the Vision died.

"I suppose we shall."

I sat down and began to meditate.


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11: Kingdom Come Part 2

The sound of footsteps down the hall woke me from my meditation.

I could hear heavy footfalls and armour clanking down the stairs into the dungeon.

The Black Knight presented himself in front of our cells.

Resting a hand on the hilt of his sword, he spoke.

"I have a guest who wished to speak with you."

He turned and gestured to an old man by his side.

The man had a long, grey beard and wore long purple robes. His hair was long, falling down his back.

"Stephen Strange. A pleasure to finally meet you." He said.

"You were expecting me?" I asked, surprised.

The old man nodded.

"I've had visions of this day for quite some time."

He pulled a key from his robe and opened our cell.

"I'm terribly sorry for Sir Perceval's treatment of you two. He was sent on a mission to find a fugitive and the girl happens to look very similar to her."

"So he said." Wanda said as she stood up from the bed.

The old man stared at Wanda, looking her over and muttering.

"...powerful...very powerful indeed..."

Wanda cocked an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

The old man snapped out of it and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Sometimes I lose myself in my thoughts."

He clapped his hands together.

"Where are my manners!? My name is Merlin, and I'm the resident wizard here in Camelot."

Wanda looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"_I'm still having a hard time believing fairy tales Stephen." _She said in my mind.

"_Just go along with it for now Wanda." _

I turned to the wizard.

"Merlin! Why the one on my Earth was one of the most powerful wizards to exist."

The old man smiled.

"Well your Earth is 1500 years older than mine, so my status here is yet to be decided."

The Black Knight removed his helmet.

Medium length blond hair fell onto his shoulders and hazel eyes stared into mine.

"Merlin and I have come to ask for your assistance. You two handled yourself well for wizards facing a knight impervious to magic."

I crossed my arms and Wanda eyed them suspiciously.

"Assistance with what?" I asked.

"I believe you already know." Merlin said.

"You need help finding Morgan Le Fay." I said.

Perceval nodded.

"I've been tracking the wretched woman for 2 weeks. Her trail lead me to where I found you two." He paused, looking as though he was in thought. "She would be very difficult for me to defeat on my own if she's doing what I think she's doing. Your assistance would be very much appreciated."

I looked to Wanda.

"I don't trust either of you, but I would like to meet this woman." She said as she glared at them.

They turned to me.

"We will assist you, if only to prevent something that happened on my Earth."

They both nodded. Perceval turned to Wanda.

"If you don't trust me, I understand. Know however that your help will be greatly appreciated by both myself, and the kingdom."

Merlin smiled and looked to us.

"Gather your men Percy! We meet at dawn."

———————

Percy had gathered a few more men by the time we reached him.

Merlin was there, as were a few knights.

Two stood out.

One wore blue and white heavy plate armour, with a white star on his chest and shield. He had blonde hair and a blonde beard with bright blue eyes.

The other stood at about 7 feet tall. Wearing bulky, grey armour that looked reminiscent of Tony Stark's. He carried no weapons, but lightning crackled from his palms.

"Who are these two?" I asked Merlin.

He turned to the two men and smiled.

"Why, that's St'Vaan, Captain Avalon as he likes to be called and the large fellow is Ironheart."

Captain Avalon rode up to me, winged helmet in hand.

"A pleasure to make you aquaintance sir!" He said and stuck out his hand.

Taking it, I nodded.

"Likewise Captain."

So those were Tony and Steve's counterparts then.

The Black Knight rode up to us, flanked by knights in grey plate with his eagle on their chests.

"It's time we got going." He said, voice muffled by his helmet.

Merlin nodded and mounted his horse.

"You know the path right Black Knight?" He asked.

Perceval nodded.

"Allow the Champions of the Realm to lead. Ironheart, Captain Avalon, with me!" He said and quickly strode to the front.

I turned to Merlin.

"Are those all the Champions?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Their headquarters are in Sweden. Sir Perceval is an honourary member and Captain Avalon is their leader. Those two are only here because they were attending a tournament."

I nodded, wondering what other counterparts I could find on the champions.

Then, realizing this may be my only chance, I retrieved the rune from my pocket.

"This is an Asgardian rune from your Earth. One of the Avengers on my Earth disappeared using it. I'd like to know it's purpose."

Merlin took the rune and studied it.

"We believe it's for transportation." I said.

He shook his head.

"I know exactly what this rune is for Stephen Strange. Your friend is not in your dimension anymore."

I nodded.

"I suspected as much. So what is it for then?"

Merlin looked off into the distance.

"You'll find out soon enough."

—————

_5 days later..._

The party stopped outside of a large, dark castle.

The Black Knight dismounted his horse and signaled for the rest of us to follow suit.

Merlin, Wanda and I approached the front.

"She's here. I can feel it." Perceval said.

"I can too." Merlin said.

"Can twelve of us take the most powerful sorceress in these lands?" Avalon asked.

Ironheart chuckled.

"We've fought worse St'Vaan."

"Don't be a fool, Morgan was my pupil. She is incredibly powerful." Merlin said.

"Let's end her miserable existence once and for all." Perceval said.

I looked to Wanda and she appeared worried.

"I didn't ask to fight a fairy tale war Stephen, especially against me from another dimension."

"We didn't know what we'd be getting into Wanda. It's best we assist them so we get the answers we need. Although I have a theory of what happened to Odinson."

Perceval slowly opened the gates to the castle.

"Come men. We have a witch to kill."

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the use of some more obscure characters from the marvel universe. I'm trying to keep it relatively within the possibilities of the MCU and I figured using the multiverse would be a good way to bring in some characters that would be interesting, as well as using the whole doppelgänger thing in a way I hope people find cool.

If you're enjoying the story or have any constructive criticisms, feel free to review or message me. :)

As always, I hope you continue to enjoy,

~Maca56


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12: The Scarlet Witch Part One

The gates of the castle opened to a lively and vibrant garden filled with many a kind of flowers and a roof of trees.

The sun tried its best to poke through the canopy of leaves, but the garden was dark.

"Be on your guard everyone. The wretch could be anywhere." Perceval said as we walked through the garden.

Wanda looked amazed by the beauty of the garden, and I was awed myself.

"It's enormous Stephen." She said.

"Indeed it is, but we can't allow ourselves to lower our guard. Morgan is apparently very dangerous."

Wanda nodded and we continued on our way through the garden.

I heard a rustling coming from some bushes to our right and all of us stopped.

"What was that?" A knight asked and approached the bush.

"Hold Sir Eugene! Do not approach that which you do not know!" Perceval cried as the knight reached towards the bush.

The knight didn't listen and reached into the bush.

We were all quiet for a brief moment and suddenly a loud "crunch" came from the bush and the knight recoiled, screaming and falling over.

His entire arm from the elbow down was missing.

Something small jumped out of the bush and onto the knight, and I choose not to describe what it did to him.

The rest of us readied ourselves, preparing for battle when we saw what it was.

A small, blood coated, white rabbit with large, black eyes sat on the mans face, sniffing the air.

"You've got to be shitting me." Wanda said.

I stared at the rabbit, and it looked me in the eyes.

It hopped from the mans face onto the knight beside me, tearing through his armour as he fell over screaming.

"Merlin's beard!" Perceval cried.

"Holy shit!" Wanda yelled.

A red swirl surrounded the rabbit, raising it into the air as it struggled against Wanda's magic.

Wanda's eyes flowed as she lifted the rabbit in the air.

The knight it attacked moaned on the ground before going still, just as Wanda executed the rabbit.

"We've already lost two. This doesn't bode well for us." St'Vaan said and Ironheart nodded.

"We must remain vigilant men, we have to stop her." Perceval said.

Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Shall we continue?" He asked.

We all nodded or grunted in agreement and continued on.

The garden ended in front of a great steel door. On it was a carving of a dragon burning what looked like a king.

"Well that's ominous." I mumbled.

"I can sense her presence within this area of the castle." Merlin said, raising his staff.

Perceval nodded and, with the help of Ironheart, pushed the great door open.

We all entered the room cautiously, Perceval and Ironheart leading, followed by Merlin and St'Vaan, me and Wanda and then the 4 remaining knights.

The room we entered was dimly lit by torches on every wall. In the centre was a large dining table lined with 20 chairs. A large stairwell was at the far end of the room and a large fireplace was by the table with a painting above it.

The painting was a portrait of a woman who looked strikingly similar to Wanda. She held a sceptre in her right hand and a crown in her left. She wore a black gown and her long black hair was let loose down her back.

"That must be Morgan." I said.

"Sister to King Arthur. Former queen of Norway turned enemy of Camelot." Perceval said.

"I've been hunting her for 6 years, and now my journey is at its end."

We walked up to the table, the torch lights getting brighter.

"Welcome Sir Percy. You've finally found me."

At the head of the table was a hooded figure, but we all knew who it was.

"Please, all of you, sit down."

Black Knight pointed his Ebony Blade at the hooded figure.

"If you think we'll play your games witch, you clearly don't know us very well."

The hooded figure chuckled, the flames growing brighter.

"Don't you see Percy. You have no choice."

A knight behind me fell to his knees, grasping at his throat.

Blood began dripping from ones torso, wounds beginning to appear on his chest.

I muttered under my breath, casting a small charm over those of us not yet affected.

The hooded figure grunted and chuckled.

"It appears one among you is powerful enough to counter my spells. Shame about the four you've already lost however."

"Give up now Morgan! While you can still escape with your life!" Merlin cried.

The robe came off, revealing Morgan le Fay dressed exactly as she was in the portrait.

"Merlin, you're intelligence has greatly diminished in your old age. I'm not at your mercy. You-" Morgan snapped her finger, a crack coming from the two remaining knights as they toppled over. "-are at mine. Unfortunately my spells don't seem to work on those of you that remain."

She slowly began to walk towards us, soldiers walking out from the walls of the side of the room.

"You came into my home Perceval, where I'm most powerful. Tell me, how foolish are you?" She asked, smiling.

"You're magic has no effect on me. I could slay you easily." He said, gripping his sword with two hands.

"My magic can't hurt you, but something else can. Mordred!"

A black tipped arrow flew across the room, planting itself in Perceval's shoulder.

"Argh! Impossible." He said and he gripped his wound.

"In order to penetrate my armour it must be made of the same material as the Ebony Blade."

Morgan smiled as she looked to her accomplice.

"You and Merlin weren't as thorough as you thought. Mordred is equipped with an arsenal specially suited to killing you."

She raised her arm in the air and Mordred raised his bow.

She lowered it and an arrow flew, narrowly missing Perceval's face as a red glow surrounded it.

Morgan looked over to Wanda, a look of mild surprise on her face.

"Merlin, why have you brought a clone of me with you?" She asked.

"Not a clone, a more powerful version of you." I said, stepping forward.

Wanda looked at Le Fay and her troops, her eyes glowing red and red energy flowing from her finger tips.

"What is she? Some sort of witch?" Morgan asked.

I summoned my shields and readied myself.

"She's the foil to your plan Morgan"

Merlin readied his staff, lightning sparked in Ironhearts fingertips and St'Vaan readied his sword and shield.

Perceval stood up, ripping the arrow from his shoulder and pulling his shield from his back.

Morgan looked Wanda in the eyes, shocked.

"You're me, but not from here."

Wanda nodded.

"I'm your better counterpart."

Morgan began to look around to her troops.

"I was warned of this day, and I will not allow fate to win this day. You may be the 'Scarlet Witch' I was warned of, but you will not take me!" She cried.

She turned to her men, about 50 in all.

"The witch is here! I want them all dead!"

The soldiers began to charge at us and we readied ourselves for a long battle.


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13: The Scarlet Witch Part 2

Sir Perceval rushed into the mob of soldiers, the Ebony Blade effortlessly cleaving its way through the soldiers and Percy used techniques he obviously practiced often.

I summoned a whip and grabbed two of the knights, pulling them towards me and twisting, sending them both into a wall.

One rushed up behind me, swinging for my head. I turned just in time to see his arm glow red and get torn off as he was flung out of my view.

I wiped the blood off my cloak and turned to Wanda.

"That was a little gross."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the fighting.

I'd lost track of Merlin, St'Vaan and Ironheart so I quickly regrouped with Perceval and Wanda.

"How many of these goons are there?" Wanda asked as she sent some into the ceiling, her eyes glowing crimson.

"Enough to keep us busy while Morgan retreats like the coward she is. We must give chase!" Perceval cried as he cut down another knight.

I nodded and continued to battle soldiers, sending some through portals, cutting others down with summoned swords and flinging others with whips.

"I've had enough of this!" Wanda cried and the floor began to grow red.

The soldiers stopped abruptly as I summoned a shield over the three of us.

The soldiers began to glow red as the floor began to crack.

In the blink of an eye, they were all gone and the floor exploded around us, my shield barely holding debris back.

When everything settled around us, I lowered my hands and the orange orb around us dissipated.

Perceval had taken his helmet off, his eyes wide with shock.

Wanda was on her hands and knees, panting.

"What in Christ's name did you do?"

Perceval was walking through the room, looking for any trace of the people there moments ago.

"I...I don't know..."

I looked around, still no trace of our other three companions.

Perceval turned to Wanda.

"What manner of witch are you?"

His was sword resting by his side, his fist wrapped tightly around it.

His eyes narrowed, but save for that his expression was neutral.

His body language however, was incredibly defensive.

I stepped forward.

"She's no witch, and she's my apprentice. Have some respect for the woman who saved your life."

Perceval put his helmet back on.

"Come, let's find Morgan."

I turned to Wanda and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"How are you Wanda?"

She slowly sat up, still panting.

"I don't know what I did. They're all dead aren't they?" She asked, placing her hand over her mouth.

I looked towards Perceval. He was currently turning over some debris by the stairwell trying to get it unblocked.

"We don't know what happened Wanda, but you saved our lives. This is why I'm training you, so you know what you're doing and how to control it."

I helped her to her feet, and helped her walk towards the stairwell. She was shaking heavily.

"You rest while Perceval and I clear the debris alright?" I said to Wanda as I helped her sit down, up against a wall.

She nodded and I turned to help Perceval clear the debris.

"Step out of the way, unless you'd like to be a metal chunk in a rock pile." I said to him, orange rings appearing around my arms.

Perceval border and stepped back, removing his helmet and wiping sweat from his brow.

I stuck my hands out and began to spin them, the rocks lifting and rotating away from the stairwells entrance.

I opened a portal and let the rocks go through it, a rubble avalanche falling in the courtyard of Morgan's castle.

I turned to my two companions.

"Let's go bag a witch."

———————

The stairs were dark and damp, with pieces of rubble littered throughout.

Wanda was slowly recovering as we made our way up, actually being able to walk on her own and not shaking nearly as bad as she was before.

Perceval was in the lead, his shield up and sword drawn, and I took the rear making sure no one snuck up on us.

The top opened up into a well lit hallway with a long red rug and torches lining the walls.

The wooden doors that lined the walls were destroyed or taken down by something, and blood stained the floor.

"Someone's been here before us it seems." I said as we all stepped into the hall.

"Then we proceed carefully." Perceval said.

The door at the end of the hall was ajar, and sounds of fighting were coming from it.

"I assume that's where everyone went. Let's go!"

We rushed down the hall, Wanda lagging slightly behind me and Perceval.

We burst through the door just in time to witness Ironheart get his helmet shattered.

Mordred, his green armour shining in the light, swung an axe as black as night towards Ironhearts exposed head.

A shield went flying across the room, blocking the blow before Captain Avalon sprinted over and drove his knee into Mordreds head.

The shield bounced off a wall and came back into his hand, just in time for him to slam it into Mordreds face.

He recoiled, stumbling backwards and dropping his axe. The bow he used in the centre room still strapped across his back.

Perceval rushed over to Ironheart as I scanned the room for Merlin.

He and Morgan were locked in a fierce battle, sending spells and projectiles at each other, both taking hits and fighting back.

"Wanda, help Perceval, I'll help Merlin!"

She nodded and flew towards Ironheart and Perceval as St'Vaan continued his duel with Mordred.

I summoned a whip, grabbing Morgan's hand just as she was about to send a bolt of fire to Merlin.

She looked at her arm, confused before I pulled her back, hard.

She went flying into a wall, rolling onto her side.

I rushed over to Merlin. He had small cuts running all over his face, his robes were ripped and he had a bloody nose.

"Strange! You have to go! Morgan's got more than just her soldiers and Mordred. That rune you showed me, it does more than we thought it did!"

The tune glowed blue in my pocket and floated out and into Morgan's hand.

"That's where it went. How lovely."

She stuck her hand out, the stone glowing brighter.

"We need to stop her!"

Merlin rushed over and shot a lightning bolt at her, hitting the rune from her hand.

"That stone sends people to her prison in another dimension! We cannot allow her to use it on us or we fail." Merlin said as he tossed it over to me.

Morgan shot a stream of fire at me and I quickly summoned a shield.

"So Thor is in her prison?" I asked, summoning another whip.

"I'd assume so Strange!" Merlin said as lighting crackled between his hands.

"Then we need to get her to release them." I said, throwing the whip.

It wrapped around Morgan's arm, and I pulled her again.

She used the momentum to fly towards me, grabbing me by the throat and throwing me into a wall.

"You're strong for a sorcerer, but I'd like my stone back."

"Unfortunately I can't allow you to do that."

I crossed my arms and spread them, multiple copies of myself spreading around Morgan.

"Good luck finding the real one." We all said in unison, summoning shields in our hands.

She looked around, blocking an attack from Merlin and knocking him back.

She raised her hand and all the copies disappeared and I was exposed.

Flicking her finger, I flew into a wall and the stone flew from my pocket.

"Thanks Stephen, you'll make a fine general."

She raised the stone towards me and it's blue glow encased me.

I struggled to fight it, feeling myself grow weaker by the second as the stone tried to take me to its universe.

Before she could finish, a red glow surrounded her and she flew into a wall.

I dropped from the wall and onto my knees, panting.

"Stephen! Are you ok?" Wanda asked as she ran over.

I raised my hand as she tried to help me up.

"I'm fine. Just shocked." I said as I stood up.

I nodded towards Morgan, who was recovering from the blow from Wanda.

"The stone. It's where Thor is. Merlin said it takes you to a prison in another universe. We can't let her use it on us, and we need to get Thor back."

Wanda nodded and the stone began to glow red before floating back over to us.

Morgan stood up just as Ironheart and Captain Avalon came to join us, Perceval locked in a duel with Mordred.

Wanda's eyes began to glow red, Morgan's began to glow orange.

"It appears we have similar power levels Wanda. A shame you aren't experienced. Maybe you'd be able to beat me if you were."

"Come now you Scarlet Witch! Show me how powerful you are!" Morgan cried as she smirked.

Her hands began to glow and the castle began to shake.

At the same time, Wanda's hand began to glow and red glowing cracks appeared in the floor.

"Scarlet Witch...I like that." Wanda muttered.

"Wanda! What are you doing?!" I cried as the floor and walls began to crack.

Morgan smiled and shot a beam of fire at Wanda.

She raised her arms, the floor and walls burst and everything began to glow an incredibly bright white.

————————

I awoke on a wooden floor. I slowly stood up, rubbing my eyes.

I looked around and blinked a few times before my surroundings came into focus.

I was in the Sanctums library. Wong was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"Wong? What the hell happened?" I asked.

He looked up from his book, his eyes widening.

"Strange? Where did you come from?" He asked, standing up.

"I was just on another Earth, you know that."

Wong nodded, and looked behind me.

I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

On the ground behind me was Wanda, her chest rising and falling slowly, showing she was very much alive.

About two feet to her left was Sir Perceval, the Ebony Blade in his right hand and his shield laying a few feet away from him.

Save for a few dents in his armour and cuts on his tabard, he seemed fine.

"And who is he?" Wong asked, pointing to Perceval.

"A hero from the other Earth. If he's here, did the others come too?"

I looked around for signs of anyone else who was present in the battle, but could find no sign of them.

"Stephen, should we not take them somewhere they can rest?"

I nodded.

"I need to talk to Tony Stark. We'll take them to the Avengers compound."

——————

"You went to a magical fairy tale land, fought a Disney witch who looked like Wanda, got a magic rock that has Thor and countless other people in it and brought Prince Charming back as souvenir?"

Tony Stark stood in the Avengers med bay with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked.

I sighed and pinched my nose.

"I suppose I did yes. Look, I don't know if Wanda killed Morgan or not, but based on the fact that we're back on our Earth and not there, I think she's still alive. She's got the ability to travel between Earths. I think she could come here and take the runestone back from us if we're not careful."

Tony sighed.

"You know, it'd be nice if we didn't have to deal with a world ending threat for once."

"It's unfortunate, but we need to crack the rune and rescue Thor before Morgan can use him against us."

Tony nodded.

"That's your job right Gandalf." He said, patting my shoulder. "I've got other stuff to deal with. If this fairy tale baddy does come, the Avengers will back you up. You're welcome to stay in the facility as long as you like."

I nodded.

"Wanda, Wong and I will be moving in. Perceval is ours to deal with so he'll stay as well, once he regains consciousness."

Tony nodded and waved his hand.

"Welcome to the Avengers Dr. Strange."

"It's only temporary Stark."

Stark waved his hand and left the room.

——————

Three men stood kneeling at my feet, defeated.

"Where did the others go Merlin?" I snarled.

He chuckled.

"You've doomed our world Morgan. But they will save theirs. They have your stone and they have many more heroes than we do."

I curled my hand into a fist, a blue glow consuming Ironheart.

"Then I'll add you to my armies and get Odinson to help me."

Ironheart slowly disappeared as the glow engulfed Merlin and Captain Avalon.

"You'll never win Morgan. You may get all of us on this Earth, but you'll never beat the others." St'Vaan said.

"Your optimism was the death of you St'Vaan." I said.

He smiled before disappearing.

"I'll use you to get Arthur and the others Merlin. I hope you realize that."

Merlin nodded, the blue glow covering him.

"I figured as much. Tell me Morgan, how will you feel once you've doomed your Earth?"

I snarled at him and he disappeared with a content smile on his face.

I turned to the severely wounded Mordred.

"Perceval really did a number on you didn't he?"

He chuckled.

"You don't look any better yourself."

I nodded.

"We will allow ourselves time to rest, then we take the world. I won't stop at just this one. I want my stone back."

A/N:

Apologies for the time between updates. I had some stuff happen that made me not want to continue the story I was currently writing, but the recent MCU announcements got me inspired again! (Especially Kit Harrington as Black Knight, hell yeah!). Hopefully I'll be more consistent with updates in the future.

As always, I hope you continue to enjoy and I thank you for reading up to this point and being patient with me.

~Maca56

Also, R.I.P. MCU Spiderman, Disney's greed took you away from us too soon.


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14: Senior Year Begins

"Peter! Your bus will be here any minute!"

"One second May!"

I quickly finished brushing my teeth and bolted out of the bathroom. Leaping down the stairs, I ran through our apartments kitchen and grabbed an already prepared bagel before running to the door, snatching my backpack up from the floor as I ran.

May stopped me at the door and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to go? I totally understand if you want to do homeschooling after that mess in Europe."

"May, I'm fine. I haven't seen some of my friends in months. You know I can handle myself."

Mays eyes teared up and she nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"You're brave Peter. Ben would be proud."

We parted and I turned to open the door.

"Let me know if something happens and I'll have Happy get you ok? I love you."

"Love you too May, I'll see you in the evening."

I jumped down the stairs and ran out the door. With my bus stop being two blocks away, and me running late like usually I had to sprint to get there.

I arrived just as the bus pulled up, a very excited looking Ned waving to me as he got on the bus.

"Look who's on time for once." My bus driver chuckled as I got on.

"You know me Dave, fashionably late is my style."

"Sit down Parker." He said, laughing.

I took a seat 4 rows up from the back of the bus beside Ned.

Some of the students watched me as I sat down, some with wide others, others with glares.

"Peter! I haven't seen you in ages man!"

Ned pulled me into a bear hug as soon as I sat down.

"Too...tight...Ned..."

He let go and I took a deep breath of air.

"You and MJ were with the Avengers all summer-"

At that, some students began looking towards us.

"-how was it fighting crime with Tony Stark?!?"

I looked around cautiously.

"Well Ned, for four weeks it was fun. I can't tell you about the rest. Not here."

"Why not?" Ned frowned.

"Because this isn't the place Ned."

Ned nodded and went silent for a moment.

"So do you have your suit?"

"No Ned! Look, I just don't want to talk about the Spider-Man thing. It may be out in the open but I still don't like talking about it."

Ned nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Peter. It's just so cool that my best friend is a super hero."

Our bus stopped to pick up some more people.

MJ got on the bus and sat in the seat across from us.

"Since when are you on our bus?" Ned asked.

MJ cocked her eyebrow.

"Since forever. I usually just walk. I woke up late today so I couldn't."

"You weren't ever on the bus MJ." I said, smiling.

"Like you'd know dork. You miss it all the time."

"Touché."

The bus picked up a few more students, including Betty Brant and as per usual Flash wasn't at his stop.

We were dropped off at the unloading zone for the bus, the street beside it starting to get full with rush hour traffic.

I took MJ's hand and we walked through the gates leading to Midtown High.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back Peter? It was hard enough for me and Ned. You're the actual person. You'll get as much ridicule as praise." MJ said.

I sighed.

"I'll be fine MJ. I've dealt with negativity before and I got through the worst part. This will be a walk in the park compared to that."

We stopped at the steps and I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" MJ asked.

"Ready."

I walked up the stairs, taking my first steps into Midtown High since my identity was revealed forever ago.

I stepped into my first class, biology, with MJ who also happened to be taking the course.

I chose a desk in the middle of the room, and MJ chose the one beside me.

The class had about 25 students, and I kept seeing a group of girls at the front glance at me and whisper to each other.

Betty entered the room and sat beside MJ, sending a smile my direction and waving.

I waved back and kept watching the door.

After a few minutes, our teacher walked in.

He was medium height with short, brown hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat and his left arm was missing from his elbow down. He carried a textbook under his right arm.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Connors and before you ask, I've been missing part of my arm since my birth. I studied at Rockefeller University here in New York and got my PhD. Yes I'm qualified to teach this course, yes it's below my pay grade."

He sighed and looked at the attendance sheet on his desk.

"Alright let's get this show on the road."

Mr. Connors began to call out names on the attendance sheet, each student saying some sort of confirmation that they were present.

He hesitated when he got to my name.

"Peter...Parker..."

"Present." I said as I raised my hand.

The whole class turned to look at me and Connors lowered his glasses.

"Is it true that you're an Avenger, Mr. Parker?"

I nodded slowly, wearily looking around the class.

"More of an Avenger in training I guess."

Betty scoffed.

"Please Peter. You saved our entire class on that field trip last year and beat that Mysterio guy single handedly."

My face went bright red and I looked down at my desk.

"The news makes you out to be quite the hero Mr. Parker." Mr. Conners said and sat down on his desk.

"Or a murderer." A student from the back of the class.

"Yeah. You caused that attack in London Parker!! That Mysterio was the hero. You only got off 'cus Tony Stark helped you out."

MJ turned around and faced the two students.

"If you honestly think Peter was the bad guy in that situation, you're either incredibly gullible or incredibly stupid."

The whole class began to erupt into students yelling at and arguing with each other.

I sank further into my seat and put my head down, my super hearing amplifying all the noise.

There was a loud bang from the front of the room and the class went quiet.

"Alright class that's enough!" Mr. Connors yelled. "Save your debates about superheroics and villainy for lunch time. If anyone picks on or excludes Parker, know he could very will kick your ass and i will remove you from the course, understood?"

The class murmured in acknowledgement.

"Good. Now let's begin today's lesson..."

——————

Second period, calculus and vectors, went very similarly to how biology went.

I grabbed my lunch from my locker and walked with my head down towards the cafeteria.

Seeing an empty table towards the back, I walked quickly towards it, ignoring all the sideways glances I received on my way.

Sitting down at the corner of the table, I pulled out my phone and looked up Happys number.

My thumb hovered over his contact and I was about to press it when the table shook and I quickly looked up.

A very happy looking Ned and Betty had sat down across from me.

"You two look happy, what's up?"

They looked at each other and beamed at me.

"We got back together!" They said in unison.

I smiled weakly at them.

"That's great guys. I'm really happy for you."

I glanced down at my phone, Happys contact was still pulled up.

MJ sat down beside me as I was about to press "call", once again causing me to lose my train of thought.

I turned to her and she smiled softly.

"Hey loser, everything good?"

She glanced down at my phone and her brow furrowed.

"It's been rough hasn't it?"

I nodded and she stood up, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Peter and I are going to get some fresh air, we'll see you guys in a bit."

Betty and Ned nodded as MJ and I left the cafeteria.

—————

_"You wanted to talk to me Tony?" _

The blue glow of holograms illuminated the communications room in the Avengers compound.

In front of me stood the holographic figures of Carol Danvers, King T'Challa and Peter Quill.

"I wanted to talk to all of you Supergirl. I should've told you all earlier, but Thor's gone missing."

Carols eyes widened and Quill smirked.

T'Challa, was unreadable.

"_Not much of a god after all..._" Quill remarked.

"Look Flash Gordon, this is serious. Stephen and Wanda went looking for him in another dimension. Someone more powerful than we've ever faced took him hostage in her own pocket dimension or something."

"_A pocket dimension? Travelling to other dimensions?" _T'Challa asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.

"_Let's hear Stark out before we question him your highness." _Carol said.

"Apparently she can capture and imprison people using Asgardian stones from her dimension. A member of an Avengers counterpart was accidentally sent back with Wanda and Stephen during a battle they had. Apparently she can use those she captures as warriors."

"_That's...not the weirdest thing I've ever heard." _Carol said.

"If she's as big of a threat as Strange says she is, I need all hands on deck. I know you're all honorary members, but I need you here to back us up if she comes."

The room went silent.

"_Shuri can run Wakanda in my absence. I shall come with Okoye and M'Baku." _

_"I'll see if I can make it Tony. I'm pretty far from Earth right now but I should be able to make it back within a week." _

"_If it means saving the galaxy again, you can count the Guardians in." _

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you all. I wouldn't call you all here if it wasn't important."

T'Challa crossed his arms in the Wakandan salute and disappeared.

"_You can expect the Milano in two days Stark." _

Quill disappeared.

"_Tony, you let me know if anything changes before I get there. Thor going missing...I don't like it." _

"I'll make sure to let you know Carol."

She disappeared and the room went dark.

"Ok F.R.I.D.A.Y. contact Brunhilde in New Asgard. I need everyone."

—————

It was about 8 o'clock when I finally got to my apartment building.

I'd spent some time with Peter after school back at Stans café before walking him home and hitching the bus back.

Punching in the code at the door, I stepped into the lobby and made my way towards the elevator.

Hitting the button for the fourth floor, I pulled out my phone.

_I'm outside, let me in when you get up. Xo_

I smiled at the text from Peter.

The elevator dinged as it reached the floor and I stepped out.

Opening the door to my apartment, I noticed all the lights were off.

I could hear the faint hum of the television coming from the living room. I saw some pots spilled on the floor in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm home!"

I got a muffled grunt in response.

I closed the door and made my way to my bedroom.

"I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Another grunt.

I turned on the light, threw my bag on my bed and closed and locked my door.

Turning to the window, I saw Peter hanging upside down from the fire escape and he waved.

I smiled and opened the window, playfully hitting Peter as he climbed in.

"Ouch!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, like a light slap can hurt Spider-Man."

Peter dropped down and took off his mask, a goofy smile on his face.

"How are your parents?" He asked.

"Dads still gone, mom barely leaves the living room." I said and sat down on my bed.

Peter frowned.

"Have you considered Mays offer?"

I nodded.

"I was actually going to call you here about that."

Peter tilted his head to the side.

"I think, if it's no trouble, I'd like to take her up on it. My dads not coming back, my mom wants me gone. Not like I'll be leaving much behind."

I gestured to my sparsely decorated room.

"My books come with me. We're a package deal."

Peter smiled.

"Give me a week and May can get everything sorted out."

"Tell her I appreciate it."

Peter smiled again and hugged me.

"She'll enjoy caring for two superheroes."

"Mays going to die of worry Peter."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...maybe..."

He sat down on the bed beside me after I beckoned him over.

I grabbed a letter from my desk and put it in his lap.

"What's this?" He asked as he opened it.

I smiled softly.

"I got an interview with the Bugle."

Peters eyes lit up and he smiled widely, pulling me into a hug.

"That's great MJ! When is it?"

"Tomorrow after school, which means I can't go see Star Wars Episode 40 with you, Ned and Betty."

Peter frowned.

"It's Episode 12 MJ, and an interview is much more important. I'll just tell you if my theories are true or not."

"Like the one where Kylo Ren is the little square droid?"

"Gonk droid is the most evil, powerful being in the universe MJ."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, evil box robot theory I know. I promise I won't miss the next movie ok?"

"As I said, interviews are important and the only other movie coming out that I can think of is that Avengers one."

"Right, the documentary."

Peter nodded.

"I'm fine with seeing Star Wars twice."

I smiled and leaned into him.

"You're gonna crush that interview MJ."

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Peter."


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 15: A Magical Mishap

The man across the desk from me quickly glanced over my resumé.

"So Ms. Jones, you think you have what it takes to work at the Bugle?"

I nodded.

"I believe I do, yes."

The man looked over the paper and at me.

"Mr. Jameson is...apprehensive about hiring you due to your relations with...Spider-Man."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's illegal for him not to consider my application seriously and for me to be on equal footing with other candidates, otherwise it's discrimination."

"Mr. Jameson isn't in charge of hiring, I am Ms. Jones. Impress me."

I relaxed in my seat, looked him in the eyes, and smiled.

—————

"_Quentin?"_

I looked up from the newspaper I was reading and glanced up to the ceiling.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What's up?"

"_Boss would like to see you in the briefing room ASAP." _

I stood up quickly and made my way to the exit of the common room.

"Tell Stark I'm on my way."

Walking briskly through the halls of the compound, I noticed many new faces were appearing.

A few heroes from Wakanda, Carol Danvers, a medieval knight with a magic sword, two sorcerers plus Wanda and more on the way.

Clearly Tony was gearing up for something big.

I turned down a hallway, passing Sam Wilson and James Rhodes debating...something and entered the briefing room.

Tony Stark stood in front of the holo-table, one arm crossed over his chest, the other with his hand over his face.

"Stark? You wanted me?"

Tony jumped and turned. Raising his arms in the air he smiled.

"Chrome dome, just who I needed."

He gestured towards the table and I walked over to it.

"We've got a situation, in Manhattan."

I walked up to the table, noticing the 3D map was zoomed in by a cinema.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tony waved his hand and a mans face appeared.

He was black, with short black hair and green robes.

"His name is Mordo. An old ally of Doctor Stranges and I guess he's gone rogue. I need you to deal with him."

I crossed my arms.

"Why can't Strange?"

"He's still recovering from his little adventure, as well as looking after Wanda and the tin can. Wong isn't powerful enough to stop him, but you are."

I nodded.

"He's gonna be tough, but you're pretty qualified to handle him I'd imagine Cloud 9."

"It shouldn't take too long. The Mordo on my Earth was relatively easy to defeat."

Tony waved his hand.

"Just take care of him and report back to me when it's done. Pete's watching a movie but he'll be available if you need help."

I stepped out into the doorway, my suit materializing around me.

"I'll take care of it Stark."

———————

"Instead of sending Stephen they send a clown in a fishbowl?"

I lowered myself onto the ground, green smoke billowing out beneath me.

The streets were full of overturned cars and people scrambling for safety.

I scanned the street, I'd need to contain the fight but there wasn't a place big enough.

Mordo smiled.

"This fishbowl is more than a match for you Mordo."

He smiled and turned towards me.

"Please. Your 'magic' isn't nearly enough to stop me." He said, summoning two glowing shields.

I summoned my magic, green triangles appearing in front of my hands.

A green glow appeared around Mordo's arms and I pulled towards me, throwing him forward.

I spun around, jumping and kicking him hard in the face.

I scanned quickly for a place to take the fight, still failing to find one.

Until...

As Mordo started to stand up, I opened my comms.

"Peter? You there?"

After a few seconds I got a response.

"_Beck? I'm in the middle of a movie, what's going on?" _

Mordo summonsed a whip and swung it at me, I caught it on my arm and pulled him in, punching him with my free hand.

"Evacuate the theatre! I'm fighting Karl Mordo and I need to get him off the streets before he hurts someone. That theatre is the biggest building in the area."

He summoned a shield and bashed me in the stomach, making me stumble backwards.

Mordo lunged forward and tackled me to the ground placing his hand against my stomach.

"Your powers will be mine, _hero." _He said as his arm glowed orange.

His arm burst into green flame and he jumped back, waving his arm.

"Stark warned me you'd do that." I said and stood up, readying myself for another attack.

"_Beck?! Beck you still there?!" _

"Just get everyone out of there and suit up Peter!"

Mordo summoned two swords and ran at me.

He thrust one forward and I side-stepped it, bringing my elbow down on his back.

I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him down the street.

"You're supposed to be tougher than this Mordo." I taunted.

He snarled as he stood up.

"You dare taunt a master of the mystic arts?"

He flew towards me, grabbing me by the collar and throwing me a good 20 feet.

I crashed into a car just outside Peters theatre as people poured out of it in a hurry.

Mordo flew at me and summoned duplicates of himself, all summoning whips.

I turned to the people running from the theatre.

As Mordo pulled back, green energy started to form around me.

"Everyone behind me! Now!" I cried as Mordo shot the whips.

I threw my arms out sideways and a large green shield covered me and the civilians, the whips disintegrating on contact and any surrounding objects being flung or destroyed by the shield.

I pulled my arms back, the energy surrounding my body.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

I screamed in pain as I shot a green beam of energy from my hands, straight towards Mordo.

He summoned a shield with both hands, blocking the beam for a few seconds before it shattered and sent him flying.

I dropped down onto one knee, panting and retracting my helmet.

Peter came swinging out of the theatre, dressed in his red and black costume.

"Holy shit Beck! That was insane." He said, helping me up to my feet.

I grabbed my stomach as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah, but that took a lot out of me kid, and he's coming back."

We looked down the street and Mordo walked towards us, sword summoned in one hand, axe in the other.

His robes were torn and he was bleeding heavily, but he continued onwards as if all the hits he took were nothing.

"Morgan will be pleased to have you both, as well as Strange." He said.

"Who the hell is Morgan?" Peter asked.

I summoned my helmet back around my head and lifted myself into the air.

"I'll get you up to speed after this, for now get him into the theatre."

I flew towards Mordo and he threw the axe at me.

It struck me in the chest but bounced off my armour and I grabbed him by the arm.

"Let go of me!" He yelled.

"With pleasure." I said as I threw him towards Peter.

Peter jumped into the air, shooting a web at Mordo and swinging him through the theatres door.

"Alright kid, let's deal with him quickly."

"Right."

I flew into the theatre, a green mist following behind me.

Mordo had crashed into the front desk and was standing up as I flew in.

I glanced behind him, seeing a group of people huddled in one of the theatres.

Mordo saw them too.

"No!" I cried and shot a beam, but Mordo opened a portal and shot it back at me.

It hit me square in the chest and sent me flying back into Peter, knocking us both down.

The door to the theatre slammed shut.

I slowly rose to my feet, my helmet retracting.

Peter sprung onto his feet.

"I thought you got everyone out?" I asked, looking at the door.

"I thought I did too." Peter said.

The door opened and a man was pushed out. He ran towards me and Peter, tears in his eyes.

He stumbled as he ran, tripping and grabbing onto my chest for support.

"He said he wants you to go in by yourself. Please Mysterio my wife's in there." He cried.

I placed my hand on the mans back and helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get your wife back."

He smiled and thanked me profusely, but he frowned at Peter and ran outside.

"Guess J.J. still has some fans." He said, shrugging.

My helmet came back over my head as I cautiously walked into the room.

"Helmet off, fishbowl."

I walked into the room, hands raised and helmet retracting.

The lights came on and I saw five Mordos, each with a summoned sword pressed to the neck of a captive. Each looked oddly clean.

"See, that wasn't so hard." All five said in unison.

A sixth appeared in front of me, this one ragged and battle damaged.

The real one.

He started walking down the isle towards me.

"Ok Mordo. This is between us, leave them out of it."

"You're right, it is between us. That's why you dragged Spider-Man into it too."

I sighed and lowered my hands.

"Where is he by the way? Because if you so much as touch me, those five die."

"He's still outside Mordo, just let these people go."

"Only if you let me go with them, and you walk out with me."

"Not gonna happen." I said, taking a few steps forward.

Mordo placed his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"I had a job to do, and you got in the way. I can't return to Morgan empty handed."

"You might have to Mordo."

I had to act, if I didn't, people could die.

If I did act, they could die too.

I figured I'd have enough time to take the clones out before he killed the hostages, so I acted.

My helmet came over my head and green energy started to surround my body.

"Wrong move Dome head." Mordo said and raised his hand.

The clones all raised their hands and a woman screamed for mercy.

Just before Mordo could bring his hand down, there was a wet _thunk_ and Mordo's eyes opened as the clones fizzled out.

He looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of his stomach.

"Impossible..." he muttered and dropped to his knees.

Peter swung into the room and I flew over to Mordo.

Mordo fell onto his stomach, blood soaking through his torn robe.

"Where the hell did that come from...?"

I looked around the room and found a balcony seat.

Standing in the seat, a wrist mounted crossbow pointed towards me, was Michelle Jones.

"Michelle! What did you do?!?" I yelled as my helmet retracted.

Peter swing up and grabbed her, bringing her down to me.

"Peter, grab Mordo and call Stark."

Peter nodded and jogged over to the unconscious sorceror.

I grabbed Michelle by the shoulders, standing my full height over her.

"What did you do?!"

Michelle has tears in her eyes.

"I...I hit him..."

I looked her in the eyes.

"He's going to die isn't he?"

I shook my head.

"He's tough. He'll survive. How the hell did you get here Michelle? You're not even supposed to be fighting."

I backed away from her and turned to the hostages.

"Peter told me something was up at the theatre... I came to see if I could help through the back entrance and I saw you trying to defuse a hostage situation. I had a clear shot..."

"And you took it." I said.

She nodded.

"Where'd you get that?"

I motioned to the crossbow that quickly morphed into a watch.

"Stark."

I rolled my eyes.

Of course it was Stark, Clint probably didn't even know.

"Does Clint know you have that?"

She shook her head.

"Of course he doesn't."

I turned to Peter.

"Kid, help me move Mordo. Michelle, come with us, I need to bring you back to the compound."

A/N:

Well, it's been a hot minute since I've last uploaded. I've been really busy with school work and a pretty bad case of writers block, so this chapter is probably one of my weaker ones unfortunately. I think updates for the fic are gonna be somewhat sparse until my Christmas break, but I'm hoping to get at least one up next month, as well as hopefully get the first chapter or two of another fic I'm working on (if I can stick with it, it's Star Wars related).

Apologies for any inconvenience, but I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon-ish.

As always, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading,

~Maca56


	16. Chapter 16

Well its been awhile hasn't it. That case of writers block ended up being much worse than I thought and combine that with a global pandemic, working full time and starting university life has been a little hectic. I've been itching to get back to this fic since the Avengers game came out and got the cogs turning in my head again and then watching Into the Spiderverse got me fully back in the mood.

I have largely ditched my old story plan and am altering it as there were some ideas that 2020 me isn't the largest fan of, but the fic is still going to head largely in the same direction as I had originally planned, I just may toy around with the multiverse aspects a bit more than I was originally planning.

I apologize if there are any inconsistencies with previous chapters and I will try to keep them as limited as possible but taking a years hiatus from a story is bound to have any consequences.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and heres hoping I can keep some semi-consistent updates, but I won't make any promises.

-Maca56

Chapter 16: An Army Grows Larger

"Morgan? I can tell something is wrong. What is bothering you?"

I sat in my throne in deep thought, a pile of used runestones resting beside my arm. The encounter with Wanda had left me somewhat troubled. Most of my alternate versions had been weaker than I am, considerably so. Finding one who rivalled me in power was both exciting and frightening.

"Morgan?" Mordred asked again.

I raised my head and looked at him.

"Yes Mordred?"

He sighed and squared his shoulders.

"I asked you if everything was ok. I very rarely see you so lost in thought."

I nodded slowly, my fingers grasping a stone and twirling it between my fingers.

"Its just that Wanda. We have defeated quite a few alternate versions of ourselves, but none have ever been as powerful as she was. It makes things a little more complicated than I originally anticipated."

Mordred nodded and gestured to the letter in his hand.

"We were warned about her remember? She seemed very inexperienced in your battle, we may be able to use that against her."

"She has the Sorcerer Supreme of her world teaching her. He was powerful, more powerful than Merlin was for sure. They also have one of our stones and Sir Percival. If one man knows even one of our weaknesses, its him."

Mordred smiled.

"So we use the Odinson to dispose of them. If he was from their earth, they may not suspect anything."

I nodded slowly and thought it over. It certainly was one of his better ideas.

The again…

"If they returned to their native Earth, they have no doubt alerted others we are in possession of him. While it would work if we had killed them here, it won't work now."

Mordred frowned and furled his brows.

"Well what shall we do then my queen?"

I stood up from my throne, the stone in my hand glowing.

"We continue our conquest. Only I can stop what is coming and to do that I need absolute control over as many kingdoms as I can."

_Meanwhile on Earth 17980…_

If there was one thing I loved about the city, it was how beautiful it looked at night. Of course, it would look a lot better if there wasn't a massive fire downtown and an army of superheroes laying waste to everything in their path.

Perched on a rooftop water tower, I had a perfect view of the scene. The Avengers and almost any other hero in the area were battling alternate universe versions of themselves and were losing, badly.

I spun my mask around in my hands and looked into the white eyes. The scene was bad, but what kind of superhero would I be if I did not at least try to help.

I pulled the mask over my head and pulled the hood of my suit up. I took a deep breath to steady myself and leapt off.

I felt the rush of the wind tug at my suit from all angles. I could smell the smoke of the burning buildings and I could hear the screams of panicked civilians as they ran for their lives. I saw the ground rapidly approaching and I quickly shot a web onto a nearby window and pulled myself forward.

As I began swinging closer to the scene I saw how bad it really was. The Avengers were trying their best to fight but the onslaught of their alternate selves was too much. I landed a little farther back from the fighting, by a very obviously injured Kamala Khan and She-Hulk.

She-Hulk was gripping the left side of her torso and I could see blood coating her arm. She turned to me and smiled weakly.

"Hey Kamala, look who finally decided to show up!"

Kamala was sitting against a wall, her arms resting at her sides and slightly stretched out. She slowly turned her head towards us and her eyes grew wide.

"Spider-Woman! We all thought they got you. I'm glad to see you're ok." She said very weakly.

I could see dried blood from under her nose and her suit had seen some significant wear. She looked tired.

She-Hulk tugged at my hood and chuckled.

"Man how is this thing so clean. Explosions and smoke don't exactly go well with white."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had to give it a real good wash before I got here. Now can either of you tell me what exactly is going on?"

She-Hulk turned to the scene and grimaced. The fighting was closer than it was before.

"I don't know much. Stark and Pym had an idea of what was happening, but Tony was captured and Hank…isn't with us anymore. I know their leader is a sorceress, and an immensely powerful one. They came through a center portal which is also the thing that caused the explosion we all saw."

I nodded slowly. I wasn't exactly close with Pym, or any of the Avengers for that matter, but both him and Tony Stark, THE Iron Monger, was a pretty big deal.

"Do you know what she's after?"

She-Hulk shook her head.

"She either kills us as we're defeated, or she uses those weird glowy stone things and we disappear. That's what happened to Tony. He fought some big, hulking version of himself that made short work of him and Admiral America. We're getting our asses kicked out here."

I sighed. Why did I have to involve myself in this? Before I could say anything else I heard a scream and saw someone come flying towards us.

My spider-sense went off and I jumped backwards and just missed the flying body of Jane Foster. Mjolnir followed shortly after.

She-Hulk ran after Jane and I looked for whatever sent her flying. I took a glance over to where Kamala was and she had slumped over, her eyes closed.

I looked away, tears stinging my eyes. Not her too.

My spider-sense alerted me of danger again and I looked up to see a swarm of Avengers rushing towards me.

I took a defensive stance and readied myself for my last fight, but before they reached me I had a weird feeling come over me.

Everything around me began to fade out and I started to lose feeling in my body. I reached my arm out desperately to grab something but it never reached anything.

The last thing I saw was the scarily familiar face of Peter Parker.


End file.
